With a Fire Within
by TaramisHaddock
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid were a couple since their childhood, but no one knew. When Hiccup shot down the Night Fury, their life changed for better but only for a few days. What will happen when Hiccup is seriously injured during the final exam and is taken away, unconscious, by dragons? Will he survive? Will Astrid find him or she'll never see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, how is everyone? I would like to introduce you to my first story With a fire within. I have pretty much planned most of the plot for this story but I am looking forward to some suggestion but not after I will get to the main plot which can be after 3-4 chapters later pretty much clear, maybe not that much but pretty much. Also, I will gladly read any tips or anything to help me improve this story. Also English is not my mother language so I want to apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors. I run this through spell check but I don't know if it clear everything. This story is rated M for many reasons because of the main plot. This story may be too bloody or harsh at some point but it will be compensated with fluff and happiness. So give me reviews to let me know if you liked my first chapter. So can we go to the story now? Oh, of course, you can.**

* * *

Hiccup was standing in front of arena's door and he was really nervous. He tried to calm down, but it was not possible. Not when he could hear his dad's speech to villagers.

"Today, he will become a Viking. Today he will become one of us!"

After that, the cheering of his fellow Vikings could be heard miles away.

"Be careful with that dragon." He could hear a female voice coming from behind him.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about, Astrid." He responded while he turned around to face her.

"What will you do, Hiccup?" She asked as she came closer to him and hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, Astrid. I will try to put an end to this." He said to her while he brought his arms around her waist. He saw that Gobber was coming towards them, but he froze in his steps when he saw them, his mount was wide open. Hiccup released Astrid's waist with one hand as he was gesturing to Gobber to walk away for few more minutes. Gobber became more serious and he straightens his back. He then nodded and walked away.

"Astrid," Hiccup said after a while as he pulled away from her. "If something goes wrong, please keep them away from Toothless and take care of him, please." In Astrid's eyes, he started to see tears which threatened to fall.

"I will, but, please, promise me that nothing goes wrong." He looked at her with a sad smile and was ready to tell her something but he was interrupted before he could open his mouth.

"Time's up," Gobber said with a grin as he came closer to them "Go there and wipe their undies, boy."

Couple glared at him but Hiccup nodded after a moment. He put his helmet on and was ready to step into the arena when Astrid grabbed his hand, turned him around and kissed him on lips. He was shocked at first but almost immediately, he returned the kiss with so much affection as he could. Gobber was shocked beyond everything. Hiccup and Astrid Hofferson were kissing. In front of him.

 _Oh, this will be a good story._ He thought to himself with a grin. When they pulled away from each other and said next words, his grin was wiped out and was replaced with a shocked face, again.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you, too Astrid. No matter what will happen, I will always love you."

With that, he walked into the arena and then the door closed behind him. Astrid put herself to them and watched him with a worried look. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to Gobber who were smiling at her. She shook her head and again she looked at Hiccup who was now taking a dagger and a shield from a weapon rack in the arena.

As she was watching him she remembered how this all started with one night dragon raid when he shot down a Night fury. Nobody believed him, only she. After the raid when he was sent home with Gobber watching him, she knew Hiccup never lied and she knew that he will be looking for that night fury. She couldn't lose Hiccup to that beast. They were friends from six years of their life and couple from twelve. They kept hidden their true relationship from the village because she was the best shield maiden and he was village screw-up. She wanted to tell everyone about their relationship but Hiccup always stopped her. He was afraid it will destroy her life.

 _Oh, how silly he can be sometimes._ She thought to herself.

When she finally was able to get to his house, she found out that he was not there. A fear overtook her as she darted to the forest to look for him. And then it came, that terrible roar of night fury. The invisible hand was squeezing her heart as she thought about Hiccup being attacked by that beast.

"Hiccup!" she shouted as she ran towards the direction of the roar. Suddenly, that roar was gone but she didn't stop running. When she found Hiccup on the ground, she darted to him even quicker. She dropped to her knees by his side as she was looking for any injury. When she saw none she was relieved. She brought him to her chest and hug him tightly.

"I saw a night fury." She heard him murmuring and with that, she hugged him even more.

After that, it happened all at once. Stoick leading another hunt for the nest, while teens were allowed to train in the arena. When she saw Hiccup in the arena she was worried sick but then it happened. When everyone was out of the fight, with only Hiccup remaining, she watched with horror on her face, how gronckle blasted his shield out of his hand and put him in the corner. Then happened something that nobody understood. Gronckle had still one shot left but after cornering Hiccup and growling at him, the gronckle flew back to his cage, to everyone's surprise. Nobody knew why the gronckle reacted that way.

Then after few days, Hiccup and Astrid were having a walk in the forest, in the middle of night, how they often have, but now Hiccup wanted to show something to Astrid. But she didn't expect meeting a night fury who behaved like a puppy beside Hiccup. It was unbelievable and after some convicting from Hiccup, she rode with him on the night fury. It was even more incredible.

After that night flight, they went often to the cove, where Hiccup was hiding his night fury, which he named Toothless, to spent time with him or flying to nearby Islands and learning that everything they knew about dragons was wrong. They learned secret ways to deal with dragons, so they didn't need to hurt them and they used it in the arena. Hiccup had become popular in the dragon training and everything was great. But every great thing must end someday.

Stoick has returned from another unsuccessful hunt for the nest and Hiccup was picked by Gothi as a champion, with a right to kill a monstrous nightmare in front of the whole village.

Astrid was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of metal falling to the floor and she saw Hiccup in front of Nightmare, with his hands outstretched and his shield, dagger and helmet on the floor. Then her eyes landed on Stoick as he brought his hammer to chains of the arena with a shout.

"I said stop the fight!" But that startled Nightmare and it attacked Hiccup. Astrid took her axe and forcefully cracked open arena's door and she slides inside to help Hiccup. She picked first thing she saw in the arena, which was a hammer, and she throws it on the Nightmare. It hit nightmare to the back but nightmare only throw Astrid away with its tail and that sent her flying towards arena door, where was already Stoick waiting for them.

She saw how Hiccup had tried to make it to the arena door but nightmare saw it too. It launched its fire to the door, which sends Astrid and Stoick to the ground. When they stood up again, Astrid saw something that broke her heart. She saw how nightmare brought its jaw to Hiccup's legs and bite them. Hiccup roared in pain and dropped to the ground. Then Astrid heard familiar whistling.

"Night fury! Get down." Someone shouted and then Toothless fired his plasma blast to arena chains and flew inside. He immediately started wrestling that nightmare. Astrid tried to get back into the arena, but Stoick had stopped her. She was screaming and kicking as she was watching Hiccup's blood mixing with dust in the arena. Then she saw Toothless kicking the nightmare and then he placed himself between Hiccup and nightmare.

A few moments later she saw how nightmare slowly bowed its head and with that Toothless turned himself to face Hiccup, who was now unconscious. He looked at Astrid and then he looked to other Vikings, which, after some shock, started unsheathing swords and axes. He then looked again at me and he dilated his pupils as if he was saying "I'm so sorry."

With that, he roared and nightmare roared with him. Then both of them broke every lock holding dragons. With a roar, other dragons raced from their cages. Now there was in the arena standing five dragons. Night fury, nadder, nightmare, gronckle and zippleback. Then nightmare took toothless to his paws and was flying away through the hole, which Toothless made before. After nightmare flew away gronckle and zippleback. Then nadder has taken to his claws unconscious Hiccup and started to fly away.

"Hiccup, no!" Astrid shouted.

"Bring it down, but don't hurt Hiccup." Could be heard behind her from Stoick.

But as much as Vikings tried to shoot down that nadder, none was successful. Now Astrid and Stoick was looking over a cliff into the ocean, how that nadder was taking Hiccup away. Astrid was now crying and even more kicking a struggling to the powerful grip against Stoick, who now dumb watched, how his son was taken away by the same way as his wife all those years ago. Astrid just kept crying and struggling until she fainted from the shock.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hello again everyone. Here is another chapter for my story. I hope you will like it. Tell me how you liked it in reviews. Also to be clear**

 **"Bla bla" - this is dragon language**

 _Bla bla -_ **this is thoughts**

* * *

Toothless was irritated. They were flying for several days already after they left his rider Island. They only stopped for a while to drop Hiccup on the ground with him only to lick his rider wounds and they continued their journey. But he was not irritated only because of his rider state but also because of the other dragons he was flying with. That Nightmare has done this to his rider because he was stupid and now he must be carried by the same Nightmare because he needs to save his rider life. He quietly growled some curses on the Nightmare but he growled more loudly than he expected.

 **„I already said it. I am sorry Nigthflight. I didn't want to hurt your rider but I was scared and I let my instincts to take over me."** The Nightmare said with a sigh. The dragon language can be to humans only growling and roaring but they can completely talk with each other. It was a good thing too they understood human words because it gives them an advantage.

 **„Stop saying sorry to me, Redwing. I am not the one you injured, you should rather pray to the mother earth for sparring life of my rider or you will have big problems with me. If he makes it, say sorry to him and it would be up to him to forgive you. If he forgives you only then you can ask for my forgiveness. And stop calling me Nightflight. It is not my name anymore. My name is now Toothless."** he growled at him again. Redwing with a sigh continues with his flight with gronckle flying beside him on the right and nadder on the left with an unconscious boy in her claws and zippleback behind him.

 **„Why are you so protective over the boy, handsome."** Nadder squawk with a wink. This was another reason for his irritated mood. This nadder, which name was Morninglight, was desperately trying to get Toothless attention and he could not place why she tried so hard. _Maybe she likes me._ Toothless thought to himself. _Well, I can't say she is not attractive. She has beautiful blue scales with yellow stripes across them and her scent._ He mentally slaps himself. _Focus Toothless first your rider and friend than anything else, even when it is pretty female nadder..._ And he was doing it again.

 **„You are taking name he gave you more seriously then name which was yours from birth. You are still looking if I carried him or if his injuries don't get worse. I don't know whole business of this rider and his dragon thing, but it is pretty clear, at least to me you are trying to protect something more than his very life."** Morninglight continued when Toothless didn't respond.

 **„You will find out as soon as we get to the king. He was the one who sent me to that damn nest to find my purpose..."** He answered her as he was looking on a vast sea where the sun was beginning to set again.

 **„Only thing I found out in that nest for several years was how to be controlled and used and not a single piece of my purpose. But you knew that. You were from that nest too."** He said and he saw every dragon nod.

 **„But then that boy shoot me down and I lost my left tailing. But I gained more then I lost. When he found me for the first time I was thinking, this is it, I'm going to die, and I let myself to relax as I waited for the final blow. But it never came. Instead, I felt ropes around me being cut. I glanced at the boy and saw he was setting me free. With last rope cut, I flung myself on him and I pinned him to the ground."** He continued with his sight now on his unconscious rider.

 **„And then I saw his eyes I didn't saw humans cruelty in them. I saw a dragon in them. I saw his very soul through his eyes and only things I saw wasn't cruelty or malice but love and happiness."**

Then he was interrupted by female gronckle. **„I know what you mean Toothless. First time I saw him I sensed your scent on him so I left him alone while I dealt with other humans in their damn arena. And after that I cornered him. I could kill him on the spot but I didn't because as you said I didn't saw anything dangerous in his eyes. Heck, I saw even sorry in his eyes when I could kill him."**

 **„I know what you mean, Boulderscale. Anyway, I didn't want to hurt him when he saved me from the certain dead I only roared to his face, stay away from me. And then I took off or at least tried to took off. I found out only moments later I lost my left tailfin and I ended up grounded in the cove on that Island. But he came again and again and I gave him hel while I allowed him to touch me. But when I let him came to me and he stretched his hand and turn his head away from me I was confused. He gave me his utmost trust while I behave like a big hatchling. And then I placed my snout to his palm. After that, I felt something is different with me and I didn't like it at first so I ran away from him. He then left and I didn't sleep the whole night and I finally understood what happen when he came back with artificial tailfin for me. He put it on and I shouted to the sky with him still on my tail. After some moments I shook him down and then I lost power over my artificial tailfin. And then I understood we are bound together with more than a trust. We are bound together as one being.** " He stopped there for a moment when he saw amusement in other dragon faces.

 **„Not as mates, you idiots! But as a rider and dragon! You will understand if you will have your own riders!"** He roared furiously. After that, other dragons became more serious maybe because what he said or maybe they just didn't want to meet angry Night fury even without his left tailfin.

 **„Anyway, I gained a friend, love, care and everything I ever wanted in my life. Then one day he came to me with his mate. She was scared of me at the beginning but then she was just like my rider she saw what we truly are. I decided I will show them our secrets and our ways, and slowly they found out that everything they thought about us was wrong."**

 **„Fine, stop right there for a minute, handsome."** Morningflight interrupted him **„So you were the reason why your rider and that other girl in arena use their hands against us instead of a weapon?"**

 **„Yes, why?"** he asked her with raised eyebrow.

 **„Nothing, just asking. Please continue."** She answered him with a smile.

He rolled his eyes but he continues **„Fine, as sure as I can be I will die for my rider if I must but I will need a counsel from my king if I understood things right. Because I feel something is off with that boy. I met more humans than any dragon before and I must say."**

„ **Whoa, whoa, whoa, did he just said we will meet a king?"** One of the zippleback head had asked.

 **„I think he did, Brother. This will be.."** Second head answered the first one and when he trailed his voice they looked at each other.

 **„Great!"** they roared in unison.

Toothless rolled his eyes. Another reason to be irritated. These two muttonheads are stupid like yaks. They didn't say their true name to him because they are thinking this whole situation is really funny, and other dragon told him that they call Bang and Head, cause they like to bang their heads.

 **„If you two idiots will embarrass me before my and soon your king I will kill you on the spot."** He growled at them. They flew silently for a while and then Morninglight broke the silence. **„Ehm, Toothless?"**

 **„Yes, Morninglight?"** He answered her with a smile because she finally said his name instead of her nickname.

„ **I think your rider will not hold too much long. His scent is different."** She tells him with worries in her voice.

 **„Fly, faster all of you! We are not far!"** Toothless roared at them and they speeded up as much as they could. _Hold on Hiccup. Just hold on a litter longer. King will help you._ Toothless said to himself.

* * *

Not long after the sun had set completely the dragons sighted big ice mountain in a dying light. **„There it's home of the king of dragons."** They kept coming to the ice mountain and Toothless has navigated them through one of the caves on the side of the mountain.

* * *

It was a long day for her. She helped some dragons in nearby Island with dragon traps. She was tired and also happy to return to her home. She saw her home in a distance when her dragon came down beneath the clouds. She saw 4 dragon shadows flying towards her home. _Strange dragons were not outside after nightfall._ She thought. But she shrugged it away. Dragons were dragons they do what they like. Her dragon started to descend towards her home and flying into one of the caves. On the way in she didn't see any dragon resting in her cavern. Something was off. She was sure of it. And when her dragon landed and she slides off him her thought were proven right when her own dragon darted towards inner caves.

„Cloudjumper, where are you going!" she shouted to him when she started to run after him. She knew it is not good to wander around dragon nest in the night but her dragon kept going towards sanctuary. When she got there she saw something what she never saw in 17 years living with dragons. Every dragon of the nest was standing on the cliff side in a semicircle around 5 dragons standing in a circle. Over the cliff was standing king of all dragons, the great Bewilderbeast. He was looking for 5 dragons who bowed their heads before him with curiosity. Valka had climbed on the Cloudjumper for a better look of what was going on. She takes a good look on the new dragons. In the back, there was brown gronckle and on his right was green zippleback. Before them on one side was a beautiful blue nadder and on his right side was a Bright red nightmare. Something was between them but Valka couldn't see what it was. Then she saw dragon who was on the front. It was a pitch black dragon, with huge bat wings on its back. She never saw dragon like that and she thought for a moment what species looks like that. And when the realization dawn on her she gasp. It was a Night Fury.

* * *

When they landed on the cliff side of the sanctuary. Dragons started to surround them. Morninglight dropped the boy between her and Redwing on the sides, while Boulderscale and Banghead were on the back and Toothless in the front. When they were surrounded by a lot more dragons than on the beginning Toothless has whimpered. **„My, king. I had returned."** There was a sound of falling water and after a while, a great king of the dragons stood before them. All dragons in sanctuary bowed their heads, but when others lift their head Toothless and his companions stayed without move with they heads bowed.

 **„Greetings, little one."** King's voice thundered in the sanctuary. **„What brings you back to us? Ah, as I can see you found a retinue for yourself."**

 **„Yes, my king. They helped me to get here. You see a lot had changed since our last meeting."** Toothless answered him with a still bowed head.

 **„Yes, I can see and smell things are not as they were with you."** King said him with a smirk. „ **Raise your head, all of you. I'm not your demonic queen."** With that 4 dragons lift their heads but not the Toothless.

 **„Ah, I see you want to ask for a something my little black friend. So go ahead, ask and I will see what I can do with that boy."** With that Toothless darted up his head to look at the king. When he did that king had chuckled.

 **„My king, I..."** his voice trailed off when he heard a human scream his eyes landed the silver dragon flying towards big owl-like dragon where was sitting a rider and which was looking at him with the tilted head. It was a human female in midage. She had auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back and had pale skin. She had a slim figure. She was wearing a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar. It has large round shoulder pads. She has armbands and boots with spikes on the sides. She has a few layers of cloth around her waist, with her right leg exposed.

„Ahhh, Windshear slow down what's going on with you." Toothless had heard another female human and he looked up to see now landing silver dragon next to the owl like dragon. On the back of the silver dragon was a human female girl with green eyes and long black hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder. She wears a black, short-sleeved hooded shirt. She also had a brown leather vest, dark gray pants, and brown boots. She had three black belts. She had metallic-like shoulder guards, bracers, knee pads, and skirt, all looking like scales from her silver dragon.

 **„Who are they, my king?"** Toothless had asked the king and looked at him.

„ **Oh, they're hiding here. I don't know why but all I know Stormchaser brought the older women before 16 years ago. Then after not even a year, she gave a birth to that girl beside her. I don't mind them because it only proves that dragons and humans can live together as I always said to you. But you already know that don't you?"** King asked Toothless with a smirk. **„Now ask what you want me to do and who it is you brought with you."**

As the king finished his sentence with deadly serious voice every dragon in the sanctuary had stiffened.

 **„I want you to save my rider, my king"** Toothless step aside to reveal his rider „ **And I think I found the boy from the prophecy."** Toothless finished with a low voice. But as soon as he finished his sentence every dragon roared with cheers. 4 dragons accompanied Toothless had startled and look dumb folded on cheering dragon, then on Toothless and then on the King who had a big smile on his face.

* * *

Valka kept staring at Night Fury dumb folded look. _A Night fury, living, breathing Night fury is in the nest, oh where is Heather, she must see this._ Valka had thought. As if on cue screams of her daughter echoed through the sanctuary. She then saw how her daughter Heather and her dragon Windshear was flying towards her. She could hear her daughter scream „Ahhh, Windshear slow down what's going on with you." But she could not care for that. Not now when the big green eyes of night fury were scanning her. She froze on the spot. That sight made her shiver as Night fury was scanning her completely. She could move again when her daughter dragon landed beside her and Night fury turn his attention to her daughter. She turns to her daughter who was watching the scene before her with open mouth. „Is... it... Is it a Night fury" she stutter as she looked at her mother when Night fury turns his attention back to the king. She nodded with a smile on her face.

„But what he is doing here? I thought they were extinct." Heather had asked her mother.

„I was thinking it too, but here he is alive and well. As to your first question what he is doing here I don't know. When I came here he and his company were already before the king and dragons were around them."

Then they jumped when every dragon in the sanctuary had roared. They were trying to find out what was going on. They could see the Night fury reveal something, what was in middle of his group to the king. _Was the dragon king smiling?_ Valka had thought to herself. Then they jumped again when the king roared to silent other dragons. Then the king brought his head closer to the group of dragons. The group has spread them self more and both of them gasp.

„Mom, is that... is that what I think it is?" Heather had asked.

„Yes, it is." Valka answered with a frown, because before them in middle of dragons was lying unconscious a boy in his 17 years with bloodied legs. She was afraid that the dragons wanted something to do to that poor boy, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

 **„Enough!"** King had roared and leaned closer to the boy lying in the middle of the group of dragons. He was scanning him and then he nodded to himself. He lifts his head a little a looked at the Night fury.

 **„He is in bad shape but he can be still saved. But I can't do anything, but you can.„**

 **„Me?"** Toothless had asked with a shocked face.

 **„Yes, you. You are his rider so you will need to seal your connection by blood. But let me ask you something. Do you want it? If you seal your connection by blood it will save that boy but it changes both of you. He will become you and you will become him. You will not be able to destroy this connection when you will be tired of him. You will spend with him rest of your life as his companion."** King was telling this with very serious voice.

Toothless nodded and said **„Yes, I understand. And yes I will seal our connection by blood because if he is a boy from the prophecy, it will be worth it. Besides, I already cannot fly without him so I was seal with him already."**

 **„Good,"** King had answered. „ **but you know how others of your kind ended up after the ritual and years of life."**

Toothless nodded. He then moved before the king and scorched the ground beneath him. He then laid down. **„Morninglight can you bring him here, please?"**

Morninglight nodded and picked up the boy and brought him to Toothless and placed him on his paws.

 **„My king,"** she asked and lift her head to him **„is it safe? Not even our queen dared to do this kind of connections."**

 **„No it isn't"** he shooked his head **„it possible they can both die during sealing because, he didn't have others of his kind to lend him power to go through this, I will help them but there are limits how much I can help."**

 **„Can I help too?"** she asked. Toothless stared at her with shock but the king had only smiled and nodded. Then he placed his head behind Toothless's back and relaxed his body. Morninglight had come beside Toothless and laid there and tangled her tail with Toothless's. Then rest of his group moved to him. Redwing had come to his other side and placed one of his wings over Toothless. The Boulderscale and Banghead came to his front and place one of their paws on Toothless.

 **„You know that our lives will be joined if you will help us."** Toothless had asked and 4 of the nodded. Toothless had smiled with his gummy smile at them. He found great company for him and his rider. He then moved his head over Hiccup's and he bit his tongue. Then he opened his mouth and a small stream of his blood had fallen to Hiccup's opened mouth. He then plopped down his head and he fell asleep because of strange tiredness. His company also fallen asleep from the same tiredness. Other dragon started to lie down to get a nap cause they knew nothing will happen for the next few hours. But no one has moved from the sanctuary.

* * *

 _Ok, this is weird._ Valka had thought. „Mom, what is going on?"

„I don't know but I will sit here and I will wait what will happen to that boy." Valka answered her when she slides off Cloudjumper and leans her back against his stomach. Heather come to her mother and sit beside her. Then they both waited what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. First, of I want to thank all of you for Favs, Follows and reviews. It really pleases a heart to have a work appreciated. This chapter is long (and I hope a good too) and I could say that this is the last chapter of "prologue" because in next chapters will plot starts kicking in. Also, I want to ask if it's better to post longer or shorter chapters (story line will not be decreased or increased by either way) so I would be glad for your options. Also sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. So here are my answers for reviews, because I really appreciate them.**

 **Kate - Yes, Astrid knew everything about Toothless as it was said in the first chapter.**

 **Alpha Dark-Gray Wolf - Yeah I love them too because you could clearly see in a first movie that Astrid had a thing for a Hiccup from the beginning, and flight with him and Toothless boosted their relationship. And also it confirmed in the TV series in Thawfest when she said "You know what I always liked about you, Hiccup? You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner?"**

 **Drakmader 22 - Thanks for heart warming review. As for dragon point of view, we can clearly see in the movies and series that they can communicate between themselves and that they can understand human language too. After all, even in books, it was said that they can talk and everything.**

* * *

Valka and Heather were awakened by an agonizing roar. They jumped on their feet and were looking what was going on. Then memories of last night came to the Valka's mind and she turns her head to the cliff. She could saw king overlooking night fury and that young boy. Their bodies were thrashing and both of them were screaming. She saw how Heather put her hands to her ears to block out the roar and she did the same but it didn't help by a bit. Combined roars of boy and night fury were echoing throughout whole dragon nest. She then saw how that nadder and nightmare accompanying Night fury jumped to their feet and pinned down boy and night fury to stop hurting themselves. After awhile both of them were silent. Panic now took Valka actions and she tried to get to the pair. When Heather saw her mother tried to push through the dragons she followed her. When they get closer to the company of dragons, the king had growled on them. They freeze on the spot because he never growled at them. They could see how nadder and nightmare climbed down from the two and backed down a little. Valka then heard a soft coo from the night fury. They saw how he was getting up on his uneven feet. He slowly walked down to the boy and softly nudge his head.

* * *

Everything hurts. That was his first thought. Every piece of his body was in great pain but it was a bearable pain. It was a pain when you have soreness after unaccustomed or strenuous exercise. Something nudged his head and he cracked open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Toothless's face. He smiled to himself as he placed his hand to his snout.

„How are you, bud? What had happened." He asked him.

 **„I'm fine, Hiccup. And it's a long story."** Toothless answered him with a coo.

Hiccup stared at Toothless with shock on his face. When Toothless realized why is his rider in such shock he pinned him down to prevent him from getting up and starting panicking.

„You... You... said something and I could understand you." Hiccup stuttered „How the fuck, can I understood you?" He was now shouting.

 **„Just calm down and let me explain what has happened!"** He roared to his face when his rider started struggling with his grip. Hiccup only gulped and slowly nodded as he stopped moving. They locked their eyes together with Toothless after a few moments Toothless started.

 **„What is last thing you remember?"** Toothless had asked him.

„I... I was at Berk, in the arena. I tried... I tried to calm down a nightmare" he was saying as last memory was coming back to him. „But then dad startled it. Then everything was so quick he attacked me, I heard Astrid shouting my name as she tried to sidetrack that nightmare. Then I run towards her and my father but nightmare shooted flame towards them and I couldn't make it to them. And then all I know was a pain. Pain so strong I couldn't sense a thing. The last thing I heard was as Astrid shouted my name. Then only darkness. What had happened Toothless? Where are we? Where is Astrid? Oh, gods, is she alright? Why can I understand you? Why..."

He was interrupted by Toothless **„Fine, you must to calm down. I will tell you what had happened. When you were attacked by that nightmare I heard that. I got out of the cove and I was running to you. When I got there I saw you on the ground with blood dripping from your legs."**

Hiccup then glanced on his feet. There was blood. His blood. But his legs were healed without a scar. _What the hel had happened_ he frowned. But Toothless continued with his story.

 **„And then I attacked that nightmare. We fight for a while but he stopped fighting me when his primal rage fainted. Then I saw other Vikings unsheathing their weapons. I knew you needed help and I wanted to take Astrid with us but she was held back by a huge man and more of them were ready to attack us. So I asked for the help of other dragons in the arena. Then me and Redwing, that nightmare who attacked you, we blasted off the pens holding other dragons and we flew off, to the only place where I knew someone could help you. I am sorry I couldn't bring Astrid with us."** He was watching his rider with sorrow in his eyes. Hiccup just smiled on him a patted his head.

„So could you get off me, please bud?" Hiccup had asked. When Toothless get off him he could see 4 dragons from Berk arena, but as he sat up he saw more dragons than he ever thought it was possible.

„So, where are we, bud?" He asked as he looked before him on strange dragon he never saw before.

 **„Oh, you are in my nest little one."** A deep voice sounded behind him. As he turns his head back he jumped on his feet and he took a few steps back. The King had chuckled on his reaction **„Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you. I'm actually pretty curious about you, as are my dragons."**

„I am not afraid." Hiccup answered hoping his voice will not crack. „Just surprised at your... um... size. Yeah.. just surprised... Nothing more..." He cursed to himself as he stuttered.

King had chuckled again **„Oh, I see."** King answered with a smirk. **„I like you, little one. So come closer to me, so I can take a good look at you. Don't worry I will not bite you."**

Hiccup swallowed but when Toothless came to his side and nudged him towards the biggest dragon he ever saw, he reluctantly made his way towards him. When he was close enough, king blew small icy air towards him and his hair was cover with ice.

„Amazing..." His voice trailed off as he ruffled his hair. „Can... Can I?" he asked as he brought his hand towards the big dragon.

 **„Why don't you try?"** the king had asked with a smirk. So Hiccup closed his eyes and turned his head away, while he outstretched his hand towards the dragon. King was surprised, that boy didn't know him and yet he gave him his utmost trust. It would be rude to not answered with the same gesture. So he brought his snout closer to boy's hand, where he stopped for a moment and then he pressed his snout to boy's palm and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he stared into the eyes of that boy. His eyes were different than other humans. He could see a part of a dragon in him.

 **„Anyway,"** King said when he lifted his head a little „ **I'm King of the Dragons, and I welcome you to my dragons sanctuary."** And the king has gestured toward his nest with his wings. Hiccup then looked around and was even more astonished than he was before. Thousands of dragon were around him all looking on him. He glanced around and saw various herbs growing there on the hexagon and polygon basaltic formations and whole ceiling were made out of ice. It was warm inside and the mountain holds many hot springs, caves, cliffs and waterfalls. But at last his eyes landed on women in her middle-age and girl beside her.

„Um, Hello." He said but it sounded more like a question. „I didn't saw you earlier, are you living here or..." His voice trailed off as women in her middle-age spoke „Hiccup?"

* * *

Valka watched boy and dragon with a shocked face and she saw her daughter had same shocked face as she had. They watched the conversation between human and dragon and they still didn't understand it. That boy could understand to dragons. How could they expect that kind of thing? But not only that was shocking. Valka looked at boy's legs and saw nothing more than dried-up blood. But next thing what that boy said made her shiver. „I... I was at Berk, in the arena. I tried... I tried to calm down a nightmare" He was from _BERK_!? And he tried _what_? As long as she could remember Berkians hated dragons, and here he was a boy who was talking about calming down a nightmare. Could they change? Could Stoick change? She thought to herself. But her hopes were crashed with his next words. „But then dad startled it. Then everything was so quick he attacked me, I heard Astrid shouting my name as she tried to sidetrack that nightmare." _Astrid, Astrid were I heard that name before._ Valka had thought. She was sure she knew that name but she couldn't be really sure. „Then I ran towards her and my father but nightmare shooted flame towards them and I couldn't make it to them. And then all I know was a pain. Pain so strong I couldn't sense a thing." She looked at his legs again but now she saw a patent in shredded brown trousers. It was a nightmare bite. She assumed a nightmare bite him to the legs. That would explain that pain, but how could his legs healed during a night without anything. „Last thing I heard was as Astrid shouted my name. Then only darkness. What had happened Toothless? Where are we? Where is Astrid? Oh, gods, is she alright?" Now she was even more confused. Toothless? As a name for a Night Fury? Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself? She could bet he has teeth and lots of them and sharper than daggers. But that was not only confusing thing. It was clear that boy and that Night fury were close. But could a boy from a Berk befriend a dragon like Night Fury? It took her a year and a half to feel relaxed near Cloudjumper. And of course, there was this Astrid. By the way, he was asking about her was a clear sigh he cared about her a lot, if not even loved her and if she was ready to run into the arena to save him from the terrifying nightmare it meant she cared or loved him too.

„Mom, what are we going to do?" She heard her daughter hushed whisper. „He is from Berk. You were from Berk. My father and brother are from Berk. We can't let him know who we are or what are we doing here. Even when he is really interesting and good looking."

Then Valka focused her sight on her daughter. When Heater found out what she said she looked on the ground blushing. Valka had smirked and she found herself looking for that boy again. There was something odd with that boy, and she wanted to found out what it was. She saw how that night fury climbed off him and boy had sat up. „So, where are we, bud?" she heard him. They were on his right side but he didn't notice them, yet. Then she heard something strange from the King. _Was he chuckling? She never heard him chuckle._ She saw that boy was scared when he overcome his shock after turning on his head to the king. „I am not afraid... Just surprised at your... um... size. Yeah.. just surprised... Nothing more..." She had to chuckle on that boy to and she could see her daughter was holding her laugh too. Both women were smiling when they saw how king blew his icy breath towards the boy's hair. „Amazing... Can... Can I?" Now they stared wide-eyed at that boy as he brought his hand towards the King. _There is no way he could touch him._ Valka had thought. Then she saw how the boy, turned his head away from the king and closed his eyes tightly as he outstretched his hand toward the king. _What is he doing?_ What she saw next made her gasp. King had brought his head closer towards boy outstretched hand and after a moment she saw how the King of all dragons pressed his snout in the boy palm. Here she was living with these dragons for 17 years and not only once she got an opportunity to touch the king, but that boy had managed it in a few minutes. Then after a while, king lifted his head a little and gesture to his surrounding. Then she saw his full face when he looked at his surrounding. _No, no, no, no that's not possible._ _This is not possible. It can't be._ She started to panic when eyes of the young boy landed on them. His auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks and dulled green eyes. And what makes her happy and terrified at the same time was that small, white scar just below his bottom lip on the right side of his face, which he received as a baby the night Cloudjumper took her away.

„Um, Hello, I didn't saw you earlier, are you living here or..." and then she cut him off „Hiccup?" she said with silent cracked voice. She saw in corner of her eyes perplexed look on her daughter's face and the boy before her wore exactly same perplexed look as her daughter. There was no doubt that this was her son.

„Ehm, should..." he started shyly „should I know you?"

„No.." she answered as her voice trailed off „You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets." She heard gasp coming from both of her children.

„Mom, are you sure?" Heather had asked. „Yes, I'm sure Heather. This is your brother Hiccup, Heather. Hiccup this is your sister, Heather." She gestured between them but she didn't expect what came next. Hiccup fainted.

* * *

He woke up in a bed but it wasn't his bed. He heard crackling of wood in a fireplace. He laid comfortable in the furs and snuggles even more in them. But then his memories come to his mind and he yelped. His eyes shot open as he sat up. His head started throbbing from a sudden move and he has leaned on the headboard. He glanced on his surrounding. He was in a small round cave with only two openings. One led deeper to cave system while another one was like a window from which he could see the whole nest. Beside his bed was sleeping black dragon who lazily open one eye to look at his rider. When he saw nothing was wrong he closed his eye. Hiccup had glanced at himself and saw he has new brown trouser and clean green shirt.

„Finally, awake I see." He jumped a little as he searched source of the voice. He saw women, who said the five words which still resonated in his head, standing in cave entrance smile on her lips and in one hand plate with roasted fish while in another cup of water.

„Hungry?" she asked. He didn't found his voice to answer her so he just nodded. She came closer to him and step over the sleeping form of Night Fury, she sat down on the side of the bed and gives him a plate and a cup. Hiccup immediately started eating because he didn't eat who know how long. They sat in awkward silent. When Hiccup was done eating and he drank his cup of water he placed both items on his lap. He looked at his mother and after a while, he sighed.

„So, mom is it?" he said and she only nodded. „Well, this is rather weird. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you. But dad said you were dead. He said you were eaten by dragons. I gave up hope of seeing you. It's just a lot to take in." He slowly said.

„I know, Hiccup. You are probably wondering why I'm living here." She gestured around herself. Hiccup nodded.

She could see in corner of her eye Heather standing in the door. She took a deep breath as she started with the story.

„You know, Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. But it was a very unpopular opinion. Then one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you. But what I saw was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. But then your father rushed in and he startled that dragon I tried to stop it but it was scared. After Stoick saved you from the flames that dragon took me. You and your father nearly died that night. All because I couldn't kill a dragon."

„Eh, runs in the family." He smirked at her mother. But she continued with a sorrowful look.

„It broke my heart to stay away and when your sister was born, but I believed you'd be safer if I did." She said with tears in her eyes.

„Did father, knew?" he asked as he looked at his sister who was now standing in middle of the cave.

„He knew that I was expecting another baby before I was taken." She answered him.

„He never mentioned..." his voice trailed off.

„Maybe he didn't want to hurt you, by telling you that with your mother you lost a sibling too." Valka had said.

„If you two would only be there for me when my father wasn't." he said as he looked up to her mother eyes with a sorrowful look. He swung his legs over a side of the bed and he placed the plate with a cup on the ground between the bed and Toothless.

„Please, Heather sit down. Don't stand there this is a bit long story and were are siblings after all." He smiled at her as he patted the bed on his right side. She gave him a smile and carefully not wanting to disturb a sleeping Night fury she sat beside him.

„I think it's my turn to say what had happened after you were taken." He said as he patted Toothless head. He purred in content and he placed his head on Hiccup's lap. „You see everything was fine until my seven birthday from that it was like a rock slide." He continued pet Toothless head and from the corner of his eyes, he saw both his mother and his sister looking at him in worry. „Until my seven birthday, I was a happy child. I had the attention of village and what was more important I had the attention of my father, who was proud of me when I brought him my drawings, or some pretty looking rocks or whatever. He was taking me to the other Vikings Islands, to some chief meetings where I could meet other chiefs sons or daughters. But until my six years, I was pretty much lonely beside my father and Gobber. Because you see only friends I had was mostly heirs of different islands. My best friends were mostly Camicazi of Bog Burglars tribe and Thuggory of Meathead tribe."

„Wait, no friends at Berk at all?" Heather asked surprised.

„No," he answered her „cause I was different. When dad took me on a fishing trip, I was gone before we even started to fishing because I was looking for trolls, because of Gobber."

„Good old Gobber. Still believing that trolls steal his left sock?" Valka said with a smile.

„Yeah, he didn't practically change from what I remember." He said her with a smile, but then his smile had turned into a sad one. „Half of the village had thought that I'm weird. Because of my lack of _Vikingness_ and because of my behavior. On my six birthday, I asked Gobber if I can help him in a forge and he took me as his apprentice. Then one day as I was walking in the Forrest, as I did every day from my six birthday, I saw a blonde girl in my age near a bush full of flowers. But sadly she didn't saw a wolf coming her way, ready to attack. I rushed to her and fortunately I managed to shove her away before wolf could jump on her. I was on my legs instantly and I jumped on that wolf by myself. We were both kicking and scratching each other till that blonde girl throw a large stone to wolf head. When it hit him he ran away. She was quickly by my side to inspect my wounds but luckily I had only some bruises and scratches. She then pulled me into a hug and thanked me."

 _Flashback_

 _The blonde girl knelt beside me and she was checking me if I had some nasty wounds. When she found_

 _none she pulled me into a hug._

 _„Thank you." she said. „Thank you, for saving me from that big bad wolfie."_

 _„You're welcome." I said as we pulled away. „Who are you? I never saw you around before."_

 _„I'm Astrid, Astrid Hofferson." She answered. „Oh, right I saw you parents a few times." I answered._

 _„And you're?" she asked. „Right, sorry I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." I answered her with a smile but when I saw her puzzled face I laugh a little and said "Hiccup Haddock."_

 _„Hic-cky?" she asked._

 _„No, Hiccup." I said with a smile._

 _„Hiky?" she asked again._

 _„Hic-cup." I said as I started to frown a little. She then laughs as she pulled me into another hug „You are my Hiccy now" I smiled at her and returned the hug._

He found himself smiling at the memory and he saw a smile on his mother and sister faces.

„Anyway, after that she took me to her house where she cleaned me my scratches. When her parents came home we told them what had happened. They were thankful I saved her daughter and they asked if I want something in return. I only asked to not tell me father about it because I could forget about my walks in the forest. They agreed and I was a permanent guest in their house. We played there mostly and I felt more home there then I was feeling with my father." He then heard his mother gasp as she put her hand to her mouth.

„I will need to thank Ansfrida sometime for that." She said after a while and Hiccup raised an eyebrow on her.

„She was my best friend when I was living on Berk. We were inseparable and she was a fierce woman too." She said to him.

„Well, Like mother, like daughter." Hiccup said with a smile when he saw his mother confused look he continued „You see after a year or so I was started being bullied because I couldn't well fight, I couldn't lift an ax and I couldn't throw a bola. But I had my ideas and inventions but they mostly ended up with something destroyed. Astrid was pretty good in fighting at that time and every time she saw how I was being bullied by my own cousin or other kids she was furious and wanted to beat a crap out of them but I stopped her every time. Not because she couldn't do it she could beat a boy older and bigger than she was, but I was Hiccup the useless, Hiccup the screw-up and she was Berk's greatest shield maiden. Our interaction on the public was like we didn't know each other. I was my sarcastic myself who was a weirdo for a whole village even for his own dad, and she was tough, strong, fierce shield maiden who knew only how to be fierce against everyone. But when we were at her house or in the forest she knew a real me and I knew a real her. Shortly after I reached my twelve birthday one of my inventions goes terribly, terribly wrong and it destroyed three fishing ships. Dad was furious. And he said to stop being myself and start to behave like a Viking. I ran into the forest and I fell into a cove where I cried for several hours. I was never in that cove and I doubted anyone had been there either because it was far from a village and it was good hidden too. After crying for several hours I felt someone came to me but I didn't look at who it was because I wanted to be alone. But then a pair of soft and comforting arms raised me and hug me tightly. I knew who it was right away. She kept me in her arms while she was saying things like. It will be fine, Hiccy or Don't listen to them, they don't know you. I don't know how long we were there but when we finally pulled away from each other sun was beginning to set. We were staring each other to eyes and we leaned closer to each other. Next thing I knew that our lips had met. After that kiss, she took me to her house where her parents let me stay through the night to keep me from my father anger. After that, we were closer and closer to each other. And only three people knew about us. Her parents and her Uncle. Only a Hofferson family knew a real me. It was my refuge from a whole village. As I kept trying to prove myself I was starting to be unwanted in my own village. My relationship with my dad wasn't in any way good he never listened to me and when he looked at me I could see in his eyes. _[Imitating Stoick]_ „Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms and extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!" Then not a month after I finished one of my inventions and I wanted to be first who shot down a night fury to prove myself to the village. I managed to shot him down but a nightmare saw that and was after me, and it resulted in destroying half of the docks. I tried to tell him I shot down a night fury but he didn't listen, and it was a good thing too because I wouldn't have him if he listened to me." He said as he scratched Toothless neck and he purred softly. „I found him in the woods and I wanted to kill him but I couldn't because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him . . . and I saw myself. But harm was already done because when he was shot down he lost his left tailfin." He said as he stares on Toothless prosthetic. He saw his mother and sister gasp. „When I found him again after I released him he was in my cove where we were going with Astrid when we wanted to be alone. It took a great patience to earn his trust and when I had earned it he let me helped him. I used my knowledge from the forge and I build him that prosthetic and now he can fly again but only when I'm on his back. Later I introduced him to Astrid, she was afraid at first, but then she agreed to took her on the flight. Then she saw what I saw for a first time on his back. A whole new world ready to be explored. After that, he showed us a dragons true side, they secrets and we found out that everything we were thought was wrong. Unfortunately, my dumb father was going on another dumb nest hunt and he left Gobber to take the teens of Berk start a dragon training. I and Astrid... Well, we used every trick we knew to bring down the dragons without hurting them. After that success in the arena, I became wanted in my village some even started to calling me Hiccup the Brave. But it didn't take long. Dad has returned from another failure in the nest hunt, and Gothi picked me to kill a nightmare in front of the whole village. I wanted to run away that night but I couldn't because of Astrid. She would love to come with me but I couldn't take her away from her family so I stayed with a thought I will try to change their minds about dragons. When I was in the arena I tried to calm down a nightmare and it worked. Until dad didn't startle it. Does it ring a bell to you, mom?" he asked her and she nodded.

„Ironic, isn't it? He lost us in the same way. Anyway, after he startles it, it was a too quick. The only thing I know was Astrid trying to save me. Then Toothless said I got bitten by a nightmare and I passed out. He knew I needed a help but he doesn't want to leave with me without Astrid, but he couldn't reach her because she was held back. Probably by my dad. Others Vikings had started to unsheathing their weapons so Toothless had acted. He asked other dragons for help. He with Redwing, that nightmare who came with him and same nightmare who bitten me to the legs, blasted other cages holding other dragons and they took me here." He said with a frown. „Still don't know how it is possible that I can understand what dragons are saying and also how is possible that my legs are healed all of sudden. Oh, and thanks for clean clothes, but I could change myself pretty easy now when I'm awake" He said with a smirk.

* * *

Valka was still shocked by her son story. She was even more sorry to leave him than before. And she was angry at Stoick. No, she was furious at him. _If someday met him again she will give me very very hard slugging for this kind of behavior towards their son._ She then heard a silent growling from Toothless and she saw that he was saying something to her son. She still could not believe it. Her son had managed to earn trust and loyalty of night fury. She then saw a puzzled look on her son's face.

„What's wrong?" she asked him. „I.. don't.. know how to..how to say it." he stuttered. „Toothless said that I'm able to talk to them because he used his own blood to heal my legs. From what he said we are now somehow deeply connected."

„Is that wrong?" Heather had asked. „Because I think it's pretty cool. And that means that I have now a cool mother and cool Brother too." She continued with a smile.

He was quickly on his feet while Toothless had jump away from his legs as he started pacing in the middle of the cave „I don't know if it's a good or bad thing." He said as he continued pacing. „I guess only time will tell. Oh no. Toothless how long took a trip here?" He asked as he looked at his dragon. Valka could hear soft coo in response and Hiccup face was twitched with horror. „Oh no, no, no. Astrid will kill me, I must go because she is probably worried sick, right now."

She jumped on her feet to say something but she was interrupted by a loud growl. She saw how the king of the dragons showed his face in the opening which overlooked the whole sanctuary.

* * *

 **„You can't go back little one."** King had growled when he brought his head to the cave opening.

King had growled when he brought his head to the cave opening.

„What? What do you mean by that I can't go back, I must go back!" Hiccup had shouted on the king. He could see his mother and sister flinch on the tone he used on the dragon king. Maybe it was stupid he could kill him right away but he didn't care. But to his surprise he didn't saw anger in king's eyes, he could see only worry. He could hear how king's sigh.

 **„I'm sorry Hiccup, but let me tell the reason why you can't go back."** Hiccup angry face has softened a little and he nodded.

 **„I guess you don't know why dragons are attacking human villages."** When Hiccup shook his head he continued. **„You see, there lives a dragon on dragon Island which enslaves other dragons and she force them to raid your villages. They must bring her enough food or they will become her food. But her ultimate power was Nigh-, I mean Toothless. But you took him from her. But what is even more important that his blood now flows through your veins. When you go back to Berk, she will sense your presence and she will not hesitate to leave her Island to kill you both. But not only you but your whole village your mate included. Because she will not tolerate your meddling into her kingdom."**

Hiccup sunk to his knees as he began crying. His mother and sister were immediately by his side. He could not hear what they were saying because he couldn't get over the fact that he can't go back to Astrid. His Astrid. He then felt how his mother and sister were hugging him.

 **„Isn't there anyway, my king?"** He could hear Toothless soft coo. „ **I'm afraid not, old friend. But don't worry too much. Your journey had just begun. He will see his mate not soon but he will see her again."** Hiccup's heart skipped a beat **. „This is just a beginning. And you two must start training right away. You and your friends will decide what will become of this world."** With that, he was away. What he had meant Hiccup didn't know. But he knew that his life will start to be more difficult than he could ever imagine.

* * *

It was another day and Hiccup was sitting on a glacier next to one of nest entrances. Toothless was curled up in front of his legs with his tail placed on Hiccup's lap so he could write a letter. On his right was curled up Morninglight and Boulderscale, while on his left was Redwing with Bang and Head. He smiled to himself as he remembers the other day when he met them. Redwing was first who was still talking about how sorry he was about that accident even when he told him to let it go. Boulderscale was kind while Morninglight reminds him a lot of Astrid and Bang and Head, well, they were crazy but nice crazy not crazy, crazy. He was fond of them even after a day. He was glad that his sister and mother were more like him than his father, and he was really happy with them.

„Are you finished?" He could hear his mother voice behind him. „Almost. It is quite hard you know."

He felt his mother hand on his shoulder so he glanced at her. He saw her sympathetic smile. After a while, he finished off his letter when his mother spoke again „Can I add there a little something?" He has looked at her but nodded anyway. She then took his charcoal pencil and she added one sentence on the end of the list. Hiccup didn't know what it meant be he shrug it off. He rolled the letter and whistled a small red terrible terror landed on his shoulder. Hiccup had wrapped letter to terror's leg with a piece of leather. He took terror as he looked to his eyes.

„Thank you again for this." With that, he threw terror into an air and as soon as he was in the air he began flying towards the vast ocean. Then a silver dragon of her sister had flown above their heads laughing at them. He shared a glance with his mother as she runs towards her stormcutter and flew after her. But as he was ready to hop on to his saddle on Toothless a lilac Hobblegrunt has emerged from a cave behind them.

 **„I'm sorry to interrupt, but a king had summoned your group."** As he finished it he flew off _. So today will start my new life, but I hope it will be fine._ He thought to himself, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Astrid sat on her bed hugging her knees. It was already almost two weeks when Hiccup was taken. She didn't leave her house ever since that day. After she fainted when Hiccup was taken she woke up in her bed with her mother beside her. Her head was spinning and she didn't know why.

„Mom?" She asked when she cracked open her eyes. „Oh, Astrid you are awake. Thanks, gods." Her mother Ansfrida had answered.

„What happened, mom?" Astrid had asked because she was still dizzy. When her mother didn't answer but averted her gaze, Astrid had frowned and then memories of the arena were rushing to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered Hiccup's blood on the arena floor. And then she was crying. _Oh, gods why was she crying. Vikings don't cry._ She said herself while she tried to stop her tears falling. _You are crying because you love him, you stupid girl._ Another part of her snaps at her. Then she was pulled into a hug by her mother and she started sobbing in her mother chest. Then a door was snapped open and her father Asmund run into her room. When he saw the scene he stopped.

„What, it is dad?" Astrid had asked him through her eyes full of tears.

„Chief is calling a meeting. He said everyone must go there." He said quietly as he came closer. She pulled away from her mother as she started wiping her tears from her eyes and face with a hand.

„Astrid, you didn't must to go there." Her mother said softly. She shooked her head a bit hard and snapped „But I want and gods protect those who will stand in my way." And with that, she grabbed her ax as she walks down stairs with her mother and father right behind her as they went to the great hall. When they got there a Vikings gave her different looks but she was focused only on one face. Only on one man who was responsible for all this. Her eyes narrowed as she glared on her chief and Hiccup's father. She with her parents had gone towards her uncle who was standing in the first row. When they got there, her uncle gave her a worried look before he nodded. She nodded back and she continued to glare on the _great_ Stoick the Vast. Gobber was standing behind him and he looked completely broken. She would felt sorry for him if she didn't have a full head of anger towards Stoick who too looked pale.

„Well, I know that this..." he started by his voice trailed off „is a hard time for everyone, but..." but he was interrupted by Snotlout's snort and comment „Hard time? Hardly, I think almost everyone is happy with his departure." After that, a few chuckles could be heard from the crowd and that made Astrid furious.

„What, do you mean by that, _Snotlout_!" she asked him with his name coming with so much venom as she started walking towards him where he stood with his father on her right side. If the looks could kill he would be a long time dead.

„Well, duh, he was useless so it's pretty clear isn't it." He said to her with a smirk. And that was the last drop. She screamed her warcry as she punched him in the face with a loud snap as she broke his nose.

„Do you think it's funny Snotlout? Do you think that everything you did to him was funny?" she shouted at him. Everyone around Snotlout took a step back even his own father. He stood before her with his hands on his nose.

„Why do you even care, babe? He is dead no worry." He said through his hands where blood started dripping from his broken nose and he regretted it instantly.

„I'm not your _babe_ , Snotlout!" She screamed at him as she grasped his shirt and throw him towards pole behind him. „Only one can call me like that and his name is Hiccup!" She shouted as he landed on the pole. She could hear a lot of gasps but she didn't care. She only saw how Snotlout fell to the ground and how he could not even stand up.

„Do you think anyone here could be equal to Hiccup?!" She shouted towards the crowd. No one had moved because no one wanted to end up like Snotlout did. „None of you are even half of Hiccup. Because even when he wasn't brawny, he used his intellect. He made a better mast for ships, no credit. His work in a forge was extraordinary, no credit. Hell, he even shot down a night fury, and you gave him no credit!" When she said a Night fury everyone in the hall had stiffened.

„Yeah? And where is that ‚Night Fury'?" Tuffnut had asked and next thing he saw was a dagger flying towards him. He yelped and dodged with dagger embedded with a pole.

„Did you saw that dragon who attacked an arena earlier, muttonhead?" she shouted „That was that NIGHT FURY. He hunted him and studied him for a past month! Why do you think he was so good in the arena? Because he found numerous things about dragons and ways to dealt with them." She turned to Gobber as she snapped. „Gobber, do you remember how has Hiccup asked a different question about night fury."

Everyone was now looking at him and he nodded „Aye."

„And did you believed him?" she shouted. He shooked his head and answered „No..."

„So let me tell you all something. If anyone could survive a night fury it's Hiccup! So don't you dare to say that he is dead in front of me!" she was screaming again with tears in her eyes. She could see in corner of her eye worried look of her family. She heard a few murmurs in a crowd about Hiccup. She couldn't hear what it was about but she shouted nonetheless.

„If anyone will say in front of me something about Hiccup as if he was useless or that he is dead, I will show you why is Hofferson family called Fearless!" And with that, she stormed off from the hall into her house, where she sat on her bed hoping that Toothless will save Hiccup.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when something started scratching on her window. She stood up and slowly came towards it and she opened it, she yelped and jumped backward as small terrible terror landed on the floor before her. He was looking at her and she was looking at him with a puzzled look. Then he gestured towards his leg and she saw something was around it. As she started to move towards him she could hear her parents voice and frantically footsteps coming into her room. She turned around when her parents came. They yelped and were ready to attack the terror.

„Wait!" she stopped them and they looked at her with shock. She came closer to terror and she unties the letter. Then terror licked her cheek and flew through the window. She unwrapped the letter. From letter fell a pouch, she picked it up but firstly she started reading.

 _My dear, Astrid_

 _I'm so sorry about what had happened in the arena. I didn't expect it. By the time when this letter will be delivered to you it would be around two weeks. I'm sorry if you had been worried and I hate the thought that you were worried because of me. Anyway Toothless saved me. He and the others dragons from the arena. But the problem is that I can't go back to Berk. Don't ask why because even I don't fully understand why. It will break my heart to be away from you but from what I know, if I went back whole Berk would be destroyed. I put a little something to this letter. I made it before going into the arena. I wanted to give it to you after that but gods were not that kind. It is up to you what will you do with it. But remember what I said to you in front of arena door. Also, there are some people living here where Toothless brought me so don't worry about me making something stupid. They would stop me if I tried. I know what are you thinking right now. Why I didn't write where I am so you can go after me? Well, the answer is simple. You can't go after me. Your family is on Berk and you must be with them. But I will promise you something I WILL return. Even if I must go through Hel to be back by your side. But it will take time. And when I manage it I hope you will be there. Waiting for me. I love you, Astrid. And nothing will change that._

 _With love, your Hiccup._

 _And say to your mother that what she wished on her wedding has come true._

She stared at the letter not knowing what to feel or think. Should she be happy? Angry? She looked at the pouch and opened it. When she emptied it to her palm she gasped. It was a ring made from gold and on top of him was one of Toothless's scales while on top of that was sapphire. It was a great piece of craftsmanship. It must take him forever to made this. Her parents were now behind her and they gasped.

„It's from Hiccup?" her mother had asked. She nodded while she put it on her ring finger. Its size was perfect.

„What did the letter say?" her father had asked.

„He wrote that he is fine and alive and" she answered to him.

„And when he come back?" her mother had interrupted her.

„And that he will not be back for a while." She said with a sigh. „Why?" her father had asked her with a frown. „He would be safe in Hofferson household."

„He said that if he came back, that whole Berk would be destroyed." She answered. She could see the shock on her parents face. „And mom, his last sentence was ‚And said to your mother that what she wished on her wedding has come true.' Do you know what he means?"

Her mother was in deep though as tried to figure it out and when she found out she gasped and made a step back. „No, no, no, no how could he knew it." Astrid with her father glanced at each other and then back on Ansfrida they never saw her like that.

„What it is Ansfrida?" he said to his wife. But she ignored him. „He could not know it, only one person knew it." And when she came to conclusion her eyes had widened. „He found Valka." They stared at her for a moment and when they figured out what Ansfrida said their eyes had widened too. He found Valka, Stoick's wife but what was more important his mother. Astrid had thought and for a moment she was happy that he found his lost mother but when she remembered that he will not be back soon her heart sank. She looked at her ring and said to herself _. I will be right here Hiccup. Waiting for you even until Ragnarök. And if she must go after him she will destroy everything in her path._

* * *

 **So I'm hoping that you were satisfied with this chapter. Next one will be really short because plot will partially kick in. So if you like my story Fav, Follow and of course review. See you until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Another day, another chapter. If it would only be always like that, right? Anyway huge thanks to everyone who fav, follow or review this story, you guys are great! In the previous chapter, I said that this will be really short chapter well scratch, that's because I got a lot of ideas for this chapter and I had to use them. And result? Over 4000 words. Anyway in this chapter the plot is kicking in and I bet you will find out who are these "bad guys" who always must to make a mess. So anyway fav, follow or review and let me know how you liked new chapter. So let me answer a review first and then you can go to the story!**

 **Alpha Dark-Gray Wolf - Thanks for the review! Update soon as possible- well scratch that, because a new chapter is already here. Anyway, I will try to update as much as I can as you can see this weekend but with last year in my school, it might not be every time this easy. Also, your question was answered already in the previous chapter "„** It's from Hiccup?" her mother had asked. She nodded while she put it on her **ring finger**. Its size was perfect. **" I made sure that this line was there (checked it several times before posting that chapter) because Astrid knew that it will give her freedom from other proposals and also that she will carry something from Hiccup what would remind her of him beside her ax.**

* * *

 _Two and three-quarters of a year later._

 _Unknown location_

„We must somehow lure him out!" big tall cloaked figure shouted on rest cloaked figures in the room who stood around the table where was placed a map of a barbaric archipelago.

„But how, he never showed himself and his dragon never miss. He doesn't fight in front line most of the times but when he does there is not a single person who will live to tell a tale." Another figure said but with such calm, it would make everyone freeze in the spot.

„Well, I say we should just kill him when we have a chance." Another figure answered.

„My, dear Brother you will never learn, do you? Did you forget what had happened last time when you tried it?" the second person said. And when his 'brother' only growled he chuckled. „We must somehow wake his ire or something. But for that, we must found something about him. Some weak spots."

„Oh, I think I can help you with that." The fourth figure had said „We, and by we I mean I found out that he was from Berk some runt or something like that was probably exiled. Our informations are still a bit blurry. But I have a plan if you want to hear it." He said with shrug.

„So Berk did you said." The first person had said and he brought his hand to his chin. „Continue."

„Well as you can see, in an archipelago there is only one force strong enough to stand against us." He started as he leaned over the map. „I will need a few things but my plan is. Me and half my army of deranged soldiers will attack this Island," he said as he pointed his finger to the map on the Island called Bog Burglars „While my second half of the army under leadership of this two," he pointed to the second and third person „will attack this island" He pointed again on the map where was Island named Meathead Island. „If we manage to break their defenses, they will be forced to quickly evacuate themselves only on one Island which will be relative safe for a moment." as he moves his finger on the Island of Berk. „They will leave behind most of gold and supplies which can we used properly, while maybe we could get some more slaves for our purposes." he said with smirk „Anyway after we drove them away we will wait a while to regroup our ships and whole my army will march at Berk where we kill most of them and spare some for slavery. Oh, hohoho, this will be glorious." He said as he was roaring laughter.

„Nice plan, I wouldn't say that under all that stupidity is hidden a brain." Said the second person. The fourth person had stopped laughing and growled in response.

„Enough, both of you." The first person said. „I like this plan but what do you need?"

„Well you know that my ships can have twice more soldiers than I have available so I need your soldier took my army armors and behave like my army. They can't they find out that they have two enemies. With that, they will think I brought full army on one Island. They will not be expecting two armies with same strange." He answered.

„Very well, what do you want in return?" the first person had asked.

„You knew what I want." he growled „I want the whole archipelago under my control and I want his sister. We have some debt to settle down."

„Very well." Said, first person, as he turned himself towards the fifth person who was silently for a whole time. „Don't you stand there you dimwitted. Gather enough men for him and ready them."

„As you say." He bowed his head and marched away.

„You two, be ready to leave with him." He said as he glanced on second and third persons. „And you" he pointed his finger at the forth person. „Do what did you said or otherwise, you will not see an end of this war." With that three persons had bowed and marched away.

„Now, Dragon master. Let's get this game started." The first person had chuckled to himself as he sat in his chair.

* * *

 _A week later_

 _On the beach of the mainland. The Kingdom of Wilderwest._

Two men were standing in front of each other talking. It was a quite night around them with nothing more than sounds of the wilderness.

„When did this happened?" Said a big man in middle age, with gray eyes and blonde hair braided into a short knot. He had a muscular figure that intimidates those who cross his path. He, however, didn't have a beard like it was standard for Viking men. He had large white fur cloak wrapped over his shoulder, a silver like a chain mail tunic with stripe pants and fur boots with two swords on either side of his waist. He had a golden crown on his head, in which was an empty space for some kind of jewel above his forehead.

„About a week ago, I came as soon as I could without raising any suspicions." Answered a tall strong man in his late twenties with short black hair and brown eyes and with a blue tattoo on his chin. He had some sort of bone necklace where was an oval object, with a fur across his chest in some sort of yellowish color. Under fur, he had a greenish shirt with wristbands. He had brown pants and fur boots with one sword on his waist while a short sword on the back of his waist.

The first man had scratched his chin with his hand. „We must react. If they would succeed, it would not only break him but it would be an open war where we couldn't withstand." He said after a while. „I will deal with this and we must react now. They could be on their way to their targets. Thank you for this."

The second man nodded with a smile and he bit a farewell as he went back to his ship. But first men stop him when he said „Why are you doing this? They could kill you, yet you remain with them and you bring us valuable information. Why didn't you just joined us? You rather put your life on the line every day for us."

The first man had turn to look at him with a smile. „He saved my family and you're protecting them. I would be a little use in your army but this way I can really help. And if I would not be there we would not know about this attack. They don't suspect anything yet. And if I found myself in a trouble I will come here. Because I have a family to be back to and because I would be honored to address you as my king." And with that, he left to his ship.

First men just stood there for a minute before he whistled. After a while he could hear a huge sound of beating wings and roar as a blue Typhoomerang landed behind him. He turn himself and walked towards him. He petted the dragon head before he hop on his neck and they were flying toward city.

* * *

 _Same night_

 _Island of Berk_

Stoick sat at his house as he sculpted a piece of wood into shape of his lost son. He made them a quite a lot lately and every time he finished them he looked at them and with sorrow in his eyes and he just throw them into a fire pit before him. How dumb he was. How fucking stupid he was. First Valka then his son. He never listened to her just like he never listened to his son. He was never a good father he knew that and he even broke his promise he gave to Val that he will be a good father if something happens to her. He said to her that their son will be a greatest of them all, yet he scolded him every time he tried something to help their situation. He never knew him even. Astrid Hofferson knew more about Hiccup than his own father. He grew a fond of that girl over past years as she told him everything about his son when he didn't paid attention to his only son. Of course she hated him for first a year and Stoick didn't blame her. It was his fault what happened in the arena, but how could he knew that it was just another way to dealt with dragons? Maybe if he just listened to his son she would knew it. Dragon raids had became more frequent and last winter they barely made it. If Hiccup was here he could find a way to stop raids or protect their livestock. He was good at that. But could his son really survived that wounds he received in arena and night fury? A sound of thunder broke his line of thoughts as he glanced to window. He was worried about his son, he was even afraid that he was dead, but when he saw how that Hofferson girl made it clear that he was alive he could not doubt her beliefs. When she believed that Hiccup was alive he can't do nothing more for his son then trust her. When he saw a ring that Astrid placed on her ring finger two weeks after his son departure he was surprised that it was from his son. She told him that her parents gave it to her. That his son gave it to her parents in case something happens in the arena and he couldn't gave it to her after a fight. He was even more surprised that Hofferson family was happy with her daughter engaged without dowry. His pride was hurt and he offered them a large sum of gold. But with that he enraged whole Hofferson family. Then he finally understood that girls parents were more parents to his son then he was. He slowly managed to improve relationship with them and after two years he was welcomed in their house where they talked about little Hiccup like he was still there playing with little Astrid on the floor. He found so much about his son from them he never knew because he was terrible father. He promised himself that if, not if when he meet his son again he will try to make out to him everything. He was interrupted again with another thunder. He had a strange feeling today, but he didn't knew why. Only thing he knew was that it was not good feeling.

* * *

Snotlout was lying in his bed as he was listening to the raging storm. He felt a movement beside him in a bed and he glanced at it. There was lying a women in her twenties with long red hairs. Her name was Ylva, his wife. After that scene with him and Astrid in a great hall, his father had decided to take matters into his own hands. His dumb father made an arrangement with family on Bog-Burglars. Not even a year after Hiccup departure, he was throw into marriage. Let's just say it was not a pleasant experience. She was a women from bog, for the damn sake. She was even worse than Astrid. And after a few months of marriage he found himself henpecked. Of course there was a few positive sides of this marriage for his man side, because as she was fierce in daily life, she was even fiercer in bed. And after a two years of his marriage he found out that he actually started to like his wife and it was clear that his wife started to like him too, because on the begging they argued and beat a crap out of each other almost every day, and now they could talk through it. He must to admit to himself that he matured. And as he matured his guilt over Hiccup had became to surface. He hated himself for his behavior towards his cousin. Towards his own blood. After few dragon raids he found out how important Hiccup was for a village. It was true that he didn't knew how to fight, but his work in a forge was unique. Gobber was not as half as good as Hiccup was. He didn't knew how to sharp Snotlout's sword that it was so sharp that it could cut through the wood like hot knife through yak cheese. He couldn't work as fast as Hiccup could and with Hiccup departure, Gobber's mood was not good. He never sang to himself and he overworked himself. Oh, how would he want to apologise to his cousin for everything he ever done. But now he was gone. He didn't believed Astrid that Hiccup could survive that Night fury. He however wished it was truth. And yes of course, Astrid. After that beating he gained in great hall from her, he found new respect for her but even for his cousin. How the hel could his cousin survived with Astrid he didn't knew. And the ring that Astrid was wearing. He must to admit it was the most beautiful ring he ever saw. His golden marriage rings could paled with envy. And Astrid was wearing it with pride. He felt sorry for her. She had become widow even before she had chance to be married. He just hoped that maybe, just maybe by some miracle, will Hiccup return. And first thing he would do if he would meet him again would be hug. Because he missed him even when he tried to pull it out of him. But he missed him.

* * *

Fishlegs was too lying in his bed with his wife Ruffnut curled beside him. They were married for a few months already and unlike Snotlout's marriage his was not arranged. They were married because of love. Yes, strange and crazy love and definitely not that kind of love like between Hiccup and Astrid. Yes, he knew everything about them because he was persistent. After a half year he managed to force Astrid to talk about her and Hiccup to him. She was reluctant at first but it was clear that she needs to tell someone about it and he was only one willing to listen and understand. So as the time flew she told him everything she knew about him how they spend all their free time together. She was detailed with every story she told. And she was smiling at the memories. And that was his goal to make her smile because he hated to see her in her depressed states. After a while twins had started to showing up to when he talked with her and they too started to enjoy her stories. Only after these stories both Fishlegs and twins understood that scrawny boy. And of course they started to feel guilty about their behavior towards him. He was surprised to see twins guilty. He never knew that they are capable of something like that. And that was what brought him closer to Ruffnut. How he wished that Hiccup would be back. Not only to say sorry to him but because of what Astrid said about Hiccup finding new ways to deal with dragons. The raids had been worse and worse. They were lucky last winter. They might not have the same luck next winter. Maybe he would knew how to stop them. And maybe he could finally forgive himself too.

* * *

Gobber was sitting in backroom of his forge, where was Hiccup little room. He never moved with nothing. He just wanted to be everything by way he had left it. He stared at his inventions as he was everyday after his departure. He knew that he was the one who taught that little boy to blacksmithing but that boy was much better that he was, he knew that. Even with his unsuccessful inventions. Many times he found Astrid in here sitting on Hiccup's table going through his things, inventions and blueprints. He could remember first time when he found her here. It was month after his departure. He stayed in the shadow of the door as he watched her going through his sketch book. He never showed it to anyone. As he was standing in the door he could see what was in there. Several first pages were full of notes and inventions. After that he could see detailed sketches of him and Stoick. After that there was several sketches of whole Hofferson family and after that there was Astrid on most of them. He still didn't understood how it was possible that he didn't knew about them. He thought that he was better than Stoick but he was wrong. And guilty. Everyone in this village where guilty, except Hofferson family. They were only ones who supported that boy. Then he saw tears on Astrid cheeks and she flipped another list, and there it was. That night fury who attacked on arena.

„That is him?" he asked as he entered the room.

„Gobber!" she yelped jumping down from a table and sending some papers around the room. He could hear her how she cursed to herself as she began picking up the papers and put them where they belonged. She was precise. She knew how would he wanted it. She then took some of his blueprints and his sketch book and was ready to leave. But before she could he said.

„I'm sorry, lass."

„I'm sorry to, Gobber." She said as she left with her arms around her chest as she was clutching boy's sketchbook and some of his blueprints. He didn't stopped her from taking it. She had a right at it. He knew what meaning has that ring of hers. After that they talked more. She gladly listened to his stories about boy and he like to hear her stories too. Later she even invite him to Hofferson household for a dinners. He was glad that Stoick had became more open towards Hofferson family and it was clear that the chief has great respect towards them. Only thing that was still missing was Hiccup. If he would finally be back.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _The royal city of mainland the Lunansholt. The Kingdom of Wilderwest._

Valka and Heather were walking through the halls of king's castle as they were looking for Hiccup. But they were interrupted when one of the guards stops them.

„I'm sorry to interrupt your plans for this morning but the king had summoned both of you."

Valka and Heather glanced at each other before they nodded. Then they went to the king's personal room. When they stopped they were before a big golden door with a dragon engraved on them. Two guards with full armor were standing on either side of the door. Everyone knew who these two women were and they knew that they have kings utmost trust so guards didn't try to stop them as they would do with everyone else. When they entered they found the king in front of his table with the young man before him. Valka knew who was that other young man. It was Langley, Hiccup's Brother in arms. He rides on dark blue skrill. He was two years older then Hiccup, but they were like brothers. And he and Heather has a really close relationship even when they will not admit it. But Valka knew that they deeply cared for each other. Langley had brown hair long to his shoulders braided into one braid. He had dark blue eyes. He was tall and slim like Hiccup but look can be deceiving. He could definitely fight against any Viking man and he would win. He had leather armor, pants, and boots with skrill scales all over it. So he was protected when his skrill has tried to charge himself from a lightning storm. On his back was a bow with arrows. That was his greatest advantage in a fight. He was deadly with his bow.

She could see how he took from a king some kind scroll and after that, he merely bowed to him. Then he turns around and when he saw them he sends them a smile. He came to them and said „It's good to see you both of you. I heard that you were awesome in that last fight Heather."

Valka had to chuckle on her daughter red face but she likes to tease this two.

„What, no praise for me? Only for my daughter. How rude." She said as she crossed her arms in a false pout. Langley and Heather have a laugh on her expression and then she started to laugh with them.

„Oh, no I wouldn't dare." Langley said as he was still laughing. „You kicked their butts so much that I think they would not be able to sit for weeks. " After a while of laughing they stopped and Langley sighs to himself. „Anyway new kings orders will make things more interesting here."

Valka was surprised. „New orders?"

„Yeah, I have a special mission. Can't tell to anyone." he said with a grin. „So I guess we will see each other about two weeks. Don't get yourself killed Heather when I will not be around." When he said that Heather was going to punch him but he dodged and pull her into a hug. After a moment Heather hugged him back. Valka had to smile on these two. But then she remembered Hiccup, how hard he was taking the reality that it was almost three years after he must to leave Berk. Heather and Langley had released themselves and Heather punched him into the arm. He laughs at it and bid farewell to both of them. They then continued towards the king who was patiently waiting for them. When they came to him they placed their right hands on their hearts and their bowed their head a little. King has made the same gesture before he started talking.

„I have missions for both of you. You will take your dragons with your full armor and you will deliver these two scrolls to two islands." He said as he picked two scrolls from a table behind him.

„Valka you will deliver this scroll" he handed her one scroll he held in his right hand. She took it and he continued „To the Bog Burglars chief. You will not show your face to them. They will be skeptical to you and your dragon, so showed them seal on scrolls as soon as you landed. When you handed that scroll directly to the chief you will leave as soon as possible. Is that clear?"

„Yes." she answered.

„Fine, you Heather will deliver this scroll" he handed her scroll in his left hand „to the Meathead chief. And same goes for you what I said to your mother. Do I need to repeat it?"

„No." Heather had answered.

„Very well. Now go. There is a little time left. Fly hard and fast." He said and they left the king room.

When they put their armor and readied their dragons Heather spoke. „We'll fly together until archipelago border then we will split up. Then we will come back both alone ok?" Valka nodded and with that, they hoped on their dragons and left the city behind them.

* * *

 _A week later_

 _Bog Burglars Island_

Camicazi could not believe what was happening. Not a two days before came to their village owl like a dragon with a woman rider on it's back, with a scroll with king seal on it. The rider wore chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands also wore a red, torn cape and strips of fabric around her waist. She also had a helmet with horns and tusks on it. Her armor was covered in blue and red paint. She didn't understand a thing what was going on. Her mother was firstly skeptical towards that rider but when she saw kings seal she started to panic. Her mother never panicked. And as soon as that rider handed the scroll to her mother she left. Now here they were loading on boards of the ships everything they could from their village. Their whole fleet was at the docks. Five large drakkars with several decks and twenty-two longships. The king of Wilderwest said in that scroll that they must immediately evacuate the whole Island and go to Berk. Almost every Island in the archipelago was in debt to The Kingdom of Wilderwest and if king said that they must leave their Island, they must leave Island. She just hoped that it had a fucking good reason or she will be furious. As soon as they finished loading they set sail towards Berk where they hoped that they will find answers. Everyone was now looking on their Island as they leave it empty, not knowing if they will ever come back.

* * *

 _Same day_

 _Meathead Island_

Thuggory was helping his people to load last of the ship. He was excited for past two days when that woman rider has shown up on her dragon with a scroll in her hands with kings seal on it. She wore full silver armor and it looked like it was made from scales of her dragon. When handed the scroll to his father and then she flew off. As soon as his father finished reading the scroll and said that they must evacuate the whole Island no one was really happy. But then one fisherman came and said that he might know the reason why we must do it because she saw a large army of Berserkers ships coming towards this direction a week ago. They could not withstand full impact of the Berserkers army so she started evacuating the whole Island on their ships to be ready to sail towards Berk where they hoped that they would regroup with Berks army and will attack Berserkers. They ships, ten drakkars with several decks and sixteen longships, were soon ready to set sail. As soon as they set sail they started singing about glory and about times when kingdom and their Island fought side by side. Thuggory hoped that maybe just maybe they will be lucky to meet a king and find out why there weren't much news from Wilderwest for past three years. He was also sad that Hiccup will not be on Berk cause that incident in the arena what they heard from merchants, but he could see Astrid and find out how was she doing without Hiccup because he knew that they loved each other. If only I could say Cami what I feel towards her. He said to himself with a sigh. Then he watched as his empty home is staying behind them.

* * *

 _Four days later_

 _Somewhere between Island of Bog Burglars and Meatheads_

He was irritated. Of course, the plan of that deranged maniac didn't work. They found both Island empty. And by empty, he means totally empty. He took the control of Berserkers army as he orders them to set sail towards Berk. They must not fail because he will have their heads. And with that their army of thirty huge drakkars, eighty longships and thirty thousand of soldiers headed towards Berk.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Also, I want to say for those who don't like a time skip, don't worry you will find out what had happened to Hiccup in these three years. I will explain everything through the story! Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is another chapter for this story! Hope you will like it!**

* * *

 _Two days after Bog Burglars and Meathead set sail towards Berk_

 _The Island of Berk_

Astrid sat on her house rooftop watching rising sun over the sea. She remembered the times when Hiccup sat beside her, his hand around her waist and her head on his shoulder. They watched the sun until villagers didn't wake up and then they parted. Now it was almost three years her sitting here on her house rooftop on her own twirling her ring on her ring finger. She was glad that Hiccup sends her that ring. She didn't have to worry about getting proposals from idiots and muttonheads. Even when her family wouldn't trade her like some stupid yak, she was happy that he thought about her when he knew that he can't come back for gods know how long. Also, another positive side of her ring, were glances she got from other girls of village or visiting tribe. Nobody knew about Toothless's scale on her ring so they thought that it is some kind of very rare gemstone. Nobody except her family, _again_. She told them everything about Hiccup and Toothless and things he found out about dragons after a month of their questions on how could he survive, why it looked like that night fury was protecting him from that nightmare, and why the hel had that night fury a saddle. They were skeptical at everything she told them at first but then she showed them the letter she got from him, his blueprints of a Toothless's tail and even his sketches of Toothless in his sketch book. They were shocked to say at least when she told them that deadliest dragon in the world had behaved like a puppy near him. If he could come back at last. He would find that the whole village had changed his opinion on him, thanks to her but also because they found out his asset to this village. She remembered how people said to her when she was a little, that you don't know what you have until it's gone. But in this village truth is, they knew what they had, they just never thought they lose it. They never imagine that Hiccup wouldn't be in this village. And after several raids, they knew that Hiccup was very important to this village. They started to apologize to her but that made her even more furious. Why the hel they were apologizing to her. Oh, maybe because of her ring? No that doesn't matter. When he be back then they must say sorry to him, not to her.

„Good morning, Astrid." She was interrupted from her thoughts by a voice of Stoick. She could see that Hiccup's father has changed a lot, but how would he react when he will find out about Hiccup and his dragon, she didn't know and also there was this thing about his wife.

„Morning, Stoick." She answered him without even glanced at him. She kept staring at the rising sun. Everyone knew by this time that she hated when someone interrupted her when she was watching the sun. She could see in corner of her eye, how Stoick hung his head and was ready to leave when she saw some shapes on the ocean.

„Um, Stoick?" she said and he immediately focuses his gaze on her. „What it is?" she said as she pointed on the ocean. Stoick came closer to the cliff where stood Hofferson household.

„Don't know, but we must wake the village in case they are enemies." With that, he picked up his horn on his belt and blew. The sound of the horn was heard across the village and Vikings were instantly at their feet. Astrid had climbed down from the roof as her parents and uncle walk out from the house.

„What it is Astrid?" Her father had asked her when she landed before them.

„Several ships, coming this way." She said as she pointed on the ocean.

Then Hofferson family together with Stoick and several more villagers started walking towards cliff overlooking the docks. More and more villagers came after a while everyone ready for a fight. After a while, she saw how came Tuffnut. After him came Fishlegs with Ruffnut by his side and at last Snotlout with Ylva. Then what they saw made her shiver. There weren't several ships. There were around twenty drakkars and forty longships. Stoick was ready to say something when two different horns could be heard in the sky.

„Bog Burglars?" Ylva said as she recognized that horn.

„Yeah, together with Meatheads." Fishlegs said.

„Why would they bring an army here?" she asked.

„Don't know Astrid but they blew on the horns which mean they don't want to harm us." Stoick has said. „Everyone goes back to your duties, we must keep preparing ourselves for a winter." He roared. With that, most of the crowd had dispersed. But Astrid knew that they will be back when the ships will arrive. Only ones who didn't leave was a Hofferson family, Stoick, and her friends.

„Sir, something is not right." Ylva said when they could see exact numbers of ships and even sails.

„What it is, Ylva?" Stoick had asked.

„Well you see, there is five drakkars and twenty-two longships belonging to the Bog-Burglars. That's their whole fleet." She slowly said. „And there is no way they could come here with the whole fleet without leaving anyone on the Island." Astrid froze, she knew what it meant. It meant that something terrible must have happened.

„Fishlegs? Same goes for Meatheads, I presume." Stoick had asked.

„I'm afraid so, chief." He answered.

They kept staring at the fleet until they were close to the port where they stopped and only three drakkars from each tribe came to the docks. The group was by that time on lower docks waiting for the explanation. Astrid saw as curious Viking came towards lower docks too. When both tribes lowered their planks, she could see peoples coming from it. From Meathead tribe, there was Mogadon the Meathead and behind him was his son Thuggory. Behind them, she could see some men and women which could be a council of elders. From their tribe. From Bog Burglars tribe she could see Big-Boobied Bertha and behind her was her daughter Camicazi and council of elders.

„I welcome both of you on Berk, but will you tell me what your armies are doing on our doorsteps?" Stoick had spoken.

„Well, I was hoping you will say to us why we were supposed to completely evacuate our islands." Mogadon said.

„What?" Stoick shouted and Astrid could hear gasps behind her.

„Well, it seems that they don't know anything about this too." Bertha had said. „If these dragon riders made fun of us, I swear I will find them and personally disembowel them."

Astrid's eyes had widened „Dragon raiders?" she said before she could realize what she wants to say. Stoick gave her glance but then he said. „What are you saying? And what it is with this stupidity. No one can ride a dragon."

„Well, these guys probably doesn't know about it." Camicazi said with shrug.

„Thing is Stoick, about two days ago came one rider to my Island and one rider to Meathead Island and they gave us these." Bertha said as she shows them a scroll with some kind of seal on them which Astrid didn't know, but obviously, Fishlegs knew and he was pretty excited about it.

„Oh my gods." he squealed and everyone started to stare at him but he ignored them. „Do you know that seal, chief? That seal of Kingdom of Wilderwest." Ah, Wilderwest. Now Astrid knew why he was so excited about it. Wilderwest didn't send messages until it is matter of life and death. But why would they send them here? What is happening? She could hear murmurs behind them as the villagers began to put their theories.

„I know Fishlegs. What did the scroll say?" Stoick said.

„You are in danger. Evacuate your Island and head to Berk. There you will get further instructions. King of the Wilderwest." Mogadon said.

„But we don't know..." Stoick said before he was interrupted by the powerful and long horn.

„That was, that was.." Fishlegs had shrieked, but he was interrupted same way as was Stoick.

„The horn of Wilderwest." Astrid was surprised when her uncle spoke. Then after a while, they could see five ships coming towards the docks in V formation, and they were bigger than anything Astrid had ever seen. And even with their size, they moved pretty fast, even too fast for ships. Astrid could only guess but ships could be about 108 feet long and 30 feet wide. She could see two big masts with big sails with curled black dragon painted on them. It looked like a Night fury but Astrid was not sure about that because Hiccup didn't draw Toothless in his curled state.

„When did the Wilderwest changed their sails?" Camicazi had asked but no one answered her. Instead, they watched with awe and surprise as these long and sharp-keeled ships made defensive semicircle before ships of both clans. Astrid was sure that she saw something moving under their ships but she was not sure about that. Then she saw how a middle ship launched a smaller ship on the sea which now was coming to them. As they passed ships from Meathead and Bog Burglars, Astrid could see a shock and surprise on their faces. She didn't know why there was such fuss about the Kingdom of Wilderwest. Yes, there were times in the past where everyone in archipelago deeply respected that kingdom but that was even before Berk was founded. Now it was a really hard to come by about some information about this kingdom, it would seem that this kingdom is a lost cost, but again their ships seemed to be more powerful than she ever saw.

By that time the ship docked and a large man jumped before them and shouted.

„Stoick, you little bugger!" He was in his late fifties, with blue eyes and short brown hair. He had a very muscular figure. His beard, however, was long and on several places braided. He had large black fur cloak wrapped over his shoulder, a silver like a plate armor with leather pants and fur boots with a longsword on his right side of the waist.

„Arvid!" Stoick roared with laughter as he came towards him and hugged him. Astrid was surprised she didn't know that Stoick has a history with Wilderwest. When Stoick released Arvid from his strong grip, Mogadon and Bertha came towards them smiling.

„Arvid, you old-timer!" Mogadon said as he hugged Arvid. „Mogadon, it's so good to see you!"

As they parted Bertha had come to him and hugged him too. „Arvid! I though that you are a long dead!"

„Oh, come on Bertha! I can feel your care." He said sarcastically.

Astrid saw as Thuggory and Camicazi came towards her with sad smiles.

„Hey, Astrid." They said in unison.

„Hey" she answered. „Um, do you understand to any of it?" she asked as she pointed towards laughing chiefs and a foreign man.

„Not much, as my mother never talked about Wilderwest." Cami has said.

„Yeah, with my father pretty much the same." Thug added. Astrid has focused her glance on the trio as they came towards them.

„So this is my daughter Camicazi and that boy next to her is Thuggory son of Mogadon." Bertha has said as she gestured to them.

„Please to meet you, both of you." Arvid said and after that, he focused his look on her but then it landed behind her.

„Hofferson!" He said with a laugh.

„It's good that you didn't change, Arvid. Still old same you." Her uncle said with a smile as he offered his hand for a shake. Arvid has taken it. „I heard about that little accident with you and dragon. It's shame that people think that you froze with fear when you can stand against ten enemies without even a flinch."

„Yeah, you know how Vikings can be ignorant." Finn has answered.

„Yes, but it could change a really quickly now." Arvid said and Astrid could see on his mouth gave a slight twitch.

„What do you mean by that?" Finn had asked.

„Nothing." Arvid quickly answered.

„Um, am I not standing right here or what." Astrid said when she felt ignored.

„Oh, right, " Finn said. „This is my brother Asmund and his wife Ansfrida and my niece, Astrid."

„So you're Astrid? I heard a lot about you." Arvid said with a grin.

„Yeah, where from?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She could saw that he was studying her. Then she saw how he focused his look in her ring and she could swear that he nodded to himself. It was weird and she started to feel distrustful towards him.

„Not important, anyway," he said as he turned towards chiefs behind him. „ you probably want to know what the hel is going on am I right?"

„Yeah," Stoick said.

„Fine, but you must come with me. I have orders to take chiefs, their heirs, and council of elders on the commanding ship." Arvid said.

„Fine, I will gather the council of elders. Finn, you will be in charge on Berk." Stoick had said and was ready to leave when Arvid stopped him.

„Sorry, Stoick but Finn must go on commanding ship too. Actually whole Hofferson family."

That shocked Astrid and she could see a that it was not only shocking for her but even for Stoick her family, even her friends.

„Fine, Snotlout you will be in charge. " Stoick said after a while „and don't burn Island down while we are gone."

Astrid saw how Snotlout hard gulped but nodded. She stood there for a while with her family as they waited for Stoick and other elders. Arvid firstly led Bogs to the commanding ship and then Meatheads. Before he could be back, however, Stoick has reappeared with Mildew in his grip while Mildew was screaming „Why I must to go there, Stoick. You know that they don't like me"

 _And who do?_ Astrid had thought. But shortly after Arvid had come again on his ship. He waited as they got on the board. Stoick went first after he went Gothi, Spitelout, Gobber, Mildew her uncle and other members of the council and then turned for her and her parents. As they set sail towards commanding ship Gobber came towards Arvid.

„So Arvid, why are you still in the army?" Gobber has asked. „When we last saw each other twenty years ago, you said you will quit."

„Well, you just can't quit when I have left the hand of the king."

„Was?" Gobber said with surprise in his voice. „I thought that king will keep you forever."

Arvid has chuckled „Well, younger came, older goes. This way it works, doesn't it? Anyway, I'm part of king royal guard so my family is fine and I'm happy that I can still be useful."

„Being a puppet is now useful?" Mildew has asked and Astrid could see daggers flying from Arvid's eyes towards the stupid old man.

„So why are you here then?" Stoick has asked.

„Well, the king had thought that you will be more open towards us if you will see old faces too. He wants you to know that even when kingdom has a few differences between now and then, we are still the same." He answered and Astrid could not help but notice that he is a bit nervous.

„Differences?" Gobber has asked.

„You will see soon enough." Was the only answer he gave. When they came close to the commanding ship some men throw them two ropes. Arvid tied them one on the front and one on the back. When he was done he shouted and they were lifted from the sea surface. When they were at height of the deck of commanding ship, they one after one jumped on the deck where were waiting for Bogs and Heads. Astrid now saw how huge the ship was. There were many sailors passing the deck with crates or weapons and as many guards patrolling the ship or just standing. Everywhere was the same symbol as on sails. She watched as three sailors brought three baskets of fishes and placed them on side of ship opposite them. Then has happened what she didn't expect. Three huge scauldrons heads darted from the water and quickly went for the fishes. And then it happened too quickly. She could saw how almost every member of three tribes unsheathed their weapons and next thing she saw that guards were around them and everyone who unsheathed weapon had the tip of the sword at their throats. Astrid and Gothi were only one who didn't have a sword at their throats.

„What is the meaning of this!" Stoick shouted but too paralyzed to do anything else. Astrid knew he wasn't dumb. He knew when he can't win. But Astrid was focused on Scauldrons, they were relaxed around sailors and guards and she wanted to know if they were trained or controlled somehow. And so she started walking towards them.

„Astrid! What are you doing, get away from those beasts!" Stoick shouted be she ignored him. As she ignored worried shouts of her parents. But she wanted to know if it was possible that maybe, just maybe these dragons were trained by Hiccup. So she came closer and closer and when she was at arms reach she stopped. She saw in corner of her eye that everyone was looking at her. But she again ignored them as she outstretched her hand towards middle Scauldron and turned her head away as Hiccup showed her with Toothless. She could hear her mother shouting on her. But then her head jerked off towards Scauldron as he placed his snout to her palm. She smiled on him and started petted him. Everything around her became quiet, too quiet. And then she heard claps. She turned her head towards the back of the ship from where came that sound. She saw a young man in her age maybe older and he had brown hair long to his shoulders braided into one braid, dark blue eyes. He was tall and slim. He had leather armor, pants and boots with some kind of scales all over it and on his back were a bow with arrows. She patted Scauldron head last time and she narrowed her eyes on the young man.

„Where he is?" She asked maybe a bit too loud but she didn't care. She could saw puzzled looks on members of three tribes.

„You are exactly as he described you." He said with smile „Honestly, I didn't expect this. I was thinking that you will be just as rest of them." He said as he gestured towards the group with swords still on their throats. „But I should have know better. Anyway, as an answer to your question, he is alive and well a few days from here. If everything goes as planned you can meet him in a week." Astrid felt overjoyed and relieved.

„What is the meaning of this!" Mildew shouted „That is outrageous, Stoick if I been you I would" but he was interrupted by a young man.

„You are absolutely right Mildew this is outrageous. But let me introduce myself first. I'm Langley, left the hand of the king and Brother in arms with the heir of the throne of Wilderwest, the great dragon master of this lands who is now right hand of the king." Langley has said as he bowed a little.

„Now when I introduced myself, I want to tell you that as of this moment Hoffersons family is under the protection of Kingdom of Wilderwest and any threats or insults towards Hofferson family will be repaid as if they were directed to the kingdom." He continued with deadly serious voice.

Astrid dumb watched and she could saw the same look on every person of three tribes. Guards who were pointing swords on Hofferson family took their swords and sheathed them. Hoffersons in return made the same gesture.

„And by the way, you shouldn't have come to this ship Mildew. The Kingdom of Wilderwest knows about your crimes against kingdom and archipelago. Wilderwest knows about your involvement with Alvin the treacherous and your involvement in killing the father of Stoick the Vast." There was a collective gasp from all three tribes. Stoick on other hand looked firstly shocked but then furious. „You will face a trial when we will come back to the royal city of Lunansholt. Guards seize him and put him in a jail." Guards were instantly by his side and Astrid could see that Mildew was scared and she didn't know why but it made her happy. But before guards could take him away Stoick growled on him.

„How could you lie to your own tribe. How could you live with us when you were involved in killing your old chief and siding with the enemy? You're not Viking, you are slippery little eel who will be a head shorter in no time." And then guards dragged Mildew towards the back of the ship where was a large cabin with a door and Astrid could presume that it led below deck.

„Now when we have dealt with the traitor and secured our very important persons, I want to address chiefs. Will you put down the weapons and handed them to the guards and will you let me explain what's going on?" Langley said but nobody answered to him because as he was talking a dark blue skrill came behind him. Astrid never saw a skrill in her life, but there was no way in mistaking it.

„I will not talk to a man who is friend with the beast that killed my wife and took my son." Stoick shouted. But to his surprise, he heard laughing from the crew and young man.

„These beasts did only these things. They took your wife from the ignorant village where nobody listened to her and then they reunited your son with his mother. This beast had saved them from every danger they were in. These beasts made your son a powerful warrior and a great leader. These beasts made your son heir to the throne of Wilderwest and right hand of the king!" Langley started slowly but by the end, he was shouting. „Now will you start to listen to anyone and will you let me explain everything or will you made the same mistake as you made with your wife and son!"

Astrid was watching Stoick surprised face while others were trying to put things together. Only her family wasn't surprised by this outburst. She didn't know how will Stoick react. But to her surprised he let his ax slip from his grip which landed with a crank on the wooden deck.

* * *

Astrid was now sitting in the chair in a large room below deck and everyone else from three tribes was seated with her around large round table. They were led here after every Viking handed their weapons to the guards. Vikings were a bit reluctant at first but only a while because Gothi started to whack them on their heads with her staff. Astrid was still surprised how big this ship was. She guessed that a half of her village could fit here. On their way here they passed an armory and lot of places for the crew and cargo. There were more dragons here than she originally expected after that thing on the deck. It was a careless to do that. Now she was sitting here waiting for that damn Langley to showed himself again while everyone in this room was giving her looks. Some of them surprised like Gobber, Cami and Thug, while others were giving her look of awe, distrust, shocked and some even distaste. The only one who didn't show any emotion was Stoick who was now watching her carefully. She was not nervous about any of them. She knew why Langley declared Hofferson family under protection. They were supposed to bring them to Hiccup at all cost. And if that meant to force them to leave or fight for they safety they would do it. She was a bit nervous about this whole thing. She didn't like the thought that Hiccup has got himself into troubles, again. But she didn't help but feel a bit proud. It was clear that Hiccup made powerful friends. But with powerful friends comes powerful enemies and that was a source of her worries.

„You better have a lot of answers, young lady." Stoick finally broke an awkward silent. She was about to say something when a voice behind her spoke.

„She doesn't have answers you are looking for, Stoick." Langley said as he passed the door with his skrill and Arvid on his heels. Astrid watched Langley's movement. He walked with a straight back, with his chin high and his hands behind his back. His movements raised his authority. He walked around the table and stopped in open space between seated members of Bogs and Heads tribes.

„So, I will start with basic things of why are we all here." He started as he leaned on the table with his hands. He watched every face of Vikings seated around a table and Astrid knew he was studying them. Watching their reactions to different things so that he knew what to expect from them.

„Kingdom is in war." he said with a serious voice. Astrid could see the shock on Vikings faces. Who would go to the war against a kingdom? „But we are not in open war, _yet_. But it could all change in the spring. So I will go straight to the point. We came here because we found out that our enemy wanted to destroy our potential allies. As we speak Bog Burglars and Meatheads Islands are in a siege and most of the tribes would be dead if we didn't send a message to you that you need to evacuate." Astrid heard gasps from Vikings and she found her hand on her mouth.

„Why do you think that we would be dead?" Mogadon said. „We could fight and we could win!"

„How many ships has your armada?" Langley asked.

„Ten drakkars and sixteen longships!" He answered with pride.

„So let me see." Langley said as he scratches his chin. „Ten drakkars and sixteen longships against an army of fifteen drakkars by the size of this ship and forty longships coming in the night. You would not even manage to put your soldiers on your ships before they would kill half of you and enslaved rest."

Astrid paled and she could saw that not only her. Even Stoick was a bit pale.

But Langley ignored their pale faces as he continued. „I think that in two days they will regroup their army and found out that you moved here and when they come they will have around forty drakkars and eighty longships. So here is a proposition for you from the king. Berkians will evacuate their Island." Astrid was shocked. Members of Berks council became murmur. „And they will come with Bog Burglars and Meatheads with us to the Wilderwest. We will take care of all three tribes for the upcoming winter and you will have more supplies then you could have on your Island when you must face dragon raids." Everyone was now listening to him carefully.

„And what would you like as repayment?" Spitelout has asked.

„Your help in upcoming war in next spring." Langley stated.

„Why would you need out help?" her uncle has asked. „There is no one powerful enough as you are when you have dragons."

„Stoick knew one enemy strong enough to stand against us." Langley stated. Everyone focused their looks on Stoick, who had furrowed brows before his eyes widened in realization „No.." He said in disbelieve as he focused his look on Langley who nodded.

„Who it is Stoick?" Bertha has asked.

„Drago, Drago Bludvist." He said.

„Who is it?" Cami had asked. Astrid didn't know who it was too. But she could see elder men to gasp.

„Drago Bludvist is a madman without conscience or mercy." Stoick slowly said.

„And he is making dragon army." Langley added and Stoick jaws dropped „Gods help us all." He muttered.

„I'm still not getting it, who really is this Drago person." Thug has asked.

Stoick sighed and said „Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst, came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly saying that he Drago Bludvist was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him. We laughed at him. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out ‚Then see how well you do without me!' The rooftop suddenly burst into flames and from it, armored dragons descended burning the hall to the ground. I... Was the only one to escape." Now the rest who didn't know the tale were pale too.

„That man kills without reason. And he will not stop until all of our lands are under his control." Langley said. „And I'm sorry to tell you that your son was his prisoner and slave for several months." Stoick and Hofferson family paled like snow.

„Oh, gods is he alright?" her mother said.

„Physically he is now fine," he answered "Mentally, that is a different story. Drago left his marks on him. But that's a story for another time." Astrid was not satisfied with that answer. A bad feeling settled in her gut and she didn't like it a bit.

„So, why he didn't come here personally?" Gobber has asked. „We could be more trustful towards you if he was here."

„What do you want to say?" Langley laughed „You mocked him his entire life here. You gave him names like Hiccup the Useless, Hiccup the Unneeded. From what I know that his true friends were heirs of these two tribes, his girlfriend and family of his girlfriend. Everyone in kingdom knows his story and let me tell you that Berk had lost his honor in kingdom eyes." He glared at the hooligans tribe and Astrid could see shocked faces Bogs and Heads. „Your only chance to regain your honor is by agreeing to our proposal. Anyway as for why he is not here is because we went behind his back."

„And you are saying to us something about honor." Spitelout spat but Langley glared at him and continued. „Let me finish. We went behind his back because he would not agree to our plans of dragging you to the war. Even after what you did to him, he cares for his tribe and his village. And because of that he.." he was interrupted by Astrid. „he couldn't come back because Berk would be destroyed." Astrid saw shocked faces on everyone face. Even Langley's. „He wrote that in his letter which I received from him after that incident in the arena two weeks later."

„So you knew, all this time and you didn't tell me?" Stoick said.

„I said to you that he is alive, but Hiccup didn't trust no one else in this village except me." Astrid answered.

„But what about that Night fury!" Spitelout said.

„Toothless?" Langley said „He wouldn't hurt Hiccup. He would die for him as well as Skrilly would die for me." He said as he patted his dragon. „But, Hiccup is in this luckier, because every dragon would put his life on the line because of Hiccup. Even my own." When he saw their shocked face he laughed. „What? He didn't get name The Great Dragon master for nothing. But I already said too much." He continued serious again „Nothing of his were about can leave this room. Not until we are in safe ports of Lunansholt. Now I will leave you for a moment and when I will be back I want your answer." And with that, he left with his dragon.

„Arvid, is everything truth what he said?" Gobber has asked.

„Yes, it is. Kingdom can take care of you all for this winter because of dragons who are with Hiccup." Arvid said.

„So, Hiccup somehow controls the or what?" Spitelout continued.

„Only Drago need to control dragons. Hiccup's dragons are different. They are taking him as one of their own and he showed us how to trust them. He showed us that they are not much different from us."

„Well, you clearly don't know dragons from Helheim gate." Stoick growled.

„Helheim gate is the main reason why you didn't saw Hiccup for three years." Arvid spat back. „But if you will come with us you can see your son and wife again and after we dealt with Drago, Hiccup said that his attention will be Helheim gate. He will put an end to the dragon raids. Think about it. This winter your people will be safe from both the winter and dragon raids. At springs you will help us defeat the enemy who would kill us all otherwise and your people will be still safe in the kingdom and by next winter there will be no more dragon raids so you will be prepared for a winter. And you would never be more afraid of dragon raids."

As Astrid thought about it, she found out that these are good conditions, for this kind of arrangement. They are not prepared for a winter by any means and winter will start in a month. They would never manage to get enough supplies for the village. And she saw that elders thought about it the same way as she does. Stoick glanced at the elders who nodded, even Spitelout to her surprised, then he glanced at Heads and Bogs and it was clear that they are going to accept it too because kingdom practically saved them from dead and enslavement. And that word brought her thoughts to Hiccup. Her Hiccup. No one is allowed to touch her Hiccup and she will make sure of that it would be their last act. She just hoped that he was still himself even after that thing with Drago.

„So?" came a voice behind her. It was Langley.

„Bogs are behind kingdom." Bertha said.

„Meatheads are too behind kingdom." Mogadon said.

Astrid watched Stoick as he scratched his beard and she could swear that he had a smile on his lips.

„Berk is behind kingdom." He said.

„Perfect," Langley said as he clasped his hands. „ Be ready to leave in two days. We must leave this Island before Dagur and his army comes here."

„Dagur, Berserker chief?" Camicazi has asked with shock and everyone was now looking at Langley.

„Yes, he works for Drago. And again nothing that was said about Hiccup and his dragons in this room can't be told to anyone until we are in kingdom territory. Is that clear?" Vikings a bit reluctantly nodded.

„Fine, Miss Hofferson" he continued „You will be escorted on your every step because we don't know if there are more spies besides Mildew. And if would something happened to you our chances to win this war would be gone because Hiccup would not survive you being hurt." Astrid wanted to start a protest but to her surprise, Stoick intervened „He has a point young lady so there is no room for arguments."

„Fine." Astrid growled in annoyance.

„Very well, we set sail in two days from now." Langley said.

„We'll be ready." Stoick said and with that, they all made their way towards their duties. _This will be two hard days._ Astrid sighed to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I have for you another chapter. And again I want to thank you all for reviews, favs and follows. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Also, I have a few ideas for new stories and I will inform you about them to hear your opinions. See you until next time.**

* * *

 _Two days later_

 _Berk's port_

Astrid was standing at the cliff watching as last items were loaded at Berk's ships. They would be ready to set sail in few minutes. It was a good thing too because Langley said that Dagur's army is regrouped and sailing towards Berk. Past two days was hard and she didn't have time to think about what was going on. And she was again interrupted from her thoughts.

„Are you ready to meet him again?" Langley's voice came behind her. She glanced at him and saw him past two guards, which almost never left her side for past two days. No one knew why she was guarded nonstop except for those who were at the meeting on the ship two days ago. If villagers wouldn't be busy with evacuation they would start to say some crazy theories about it.

„I'm happy and excited to see him again, but I'm bit afraid." She answered him. She talked to him only for few times but if Hiccup trusted him then she trusted him too. And by way he defended Hiccup, it was clear that they are good friends.

„Why are you afraid?" he asked as he stopped beside her, his hands behind his back.

„I don't know. They are stupid things mostly." She said and when he saw that she didn't want to talk about that he asked.

„How he used to be? He never talks about himself in time when he lived here. Only things he talked about was you and your family."

Astrid smiled to himself at that thought. „Well, he was very kind and cheerful person even when practically whole village hated him. He was scrawny but his intellect was amazing. He could make what he wanted and most of the times it was flawless, but his determination was admirable. When something didn't work or something, he wouldn't give up. No, he tried until it worked."

„Well, do you see our ships?" He said. Even when it was a rhetorical question she nodded. „He worked day and night to make plans for them. We built several ships but with none he was satisfied. But he doesn't stop. When workers have worked too long, he sends them to their families to rest for several days and take care of them. But he doesn't stop. Then one day when we thought that he finally gave up, he called us all to the port. And there it was. My commanding ship. It was his first. Let just say that king and everyone else was impressed, not only because of the ship design and strength, no. He didn't ask for help. He with his dragons were only one making that ship."

„I knew that something about them was familiar when I firstly saw them." Astrid said.

„But one thing what you said, makes me wonder." He continued. „You said he was cheerful. It's hard to see him cheerful. Yes, he makes jokes, sarcastic remarks, and he can make people laugh. He may look happy, but he wasn't. He missed you. A lot."

„I missed him, too." Astrid said. „He was only one who truly understood me."

„I could say that about him too. I think that only you know him. When he said some stories about you, we could see him happy. Truly happy. But when that story ended, his happiness was gone too. We listened to his stories even when he said them for several times already just to make him happy. But I must warn you that his life was hard for past three years. He has a few dark secrets and he is scared about what you would think about him when you find out." He said and Astrid looked at him with worries in her eyes. „His secrets were things that helped him survive. So I must ask you. Do you truly love him? Will you help him to overcome his fears? He is not a bad man that he thinks he is because he made things that helped him survive. He is caring, selfless he put himself for good of the others. But Drago something broke in him. And I'm hoping that you will help him to fix that."

Astrid fears about her and Hiccup were now dispersed, only love and determination remained.

„No one has right to hurt him. And to your question, yes I love him. No matter what. And I will take care of him. I would help him even if he didn't want my help. And I will make pay those who hurt my dragon boy, I will make sure of that." She said with determination.

„That's good." Langley said with smile „And I will help you with that. But I have the last question for you. You know that you will have to marry him this winter?"

That shocked Astrid but as she looked at her ring she smiled. „Well, now I know. And even when I must say, I didn't expect this, I will be happy because I waited for this almost for three years. I would never want to spend my life with anyone else. Because you just can't find another Hiccup. He is the only one."

Langley has laughed at that comment. „Yeah, that's true."

„Sir! Berkians are ready to set sail!" Came shout behind them.

„We are coming!" Langley shouted. „You and your family will be staying on my ship." He then said to her.

„Well, I don't care as longs as we have our privacy. Being followed by guards was for me a bit unnerving." He laughs at that.

„Don't worry I will be watching you only until we arrive to Hiccup. From there I doubt that he will let anyone near you for a few days." He said with a wink and she blushed when she understood what she meant. But she was sure that they will have a really a long, long conversation and they will be enjoying each other company.

„Fine let's go already." She said as she walked towards ships and he laughs behind her and followed.

* * *

Astrid was sitting on top of one mast on Langley's ship. They set sail yesterday morning and now was the second day of their journey and sun was slowly setting down. Langley's ship was always in front of the others, leading their way. A look behind her was a sight to see. Ships of three tribes in the middle of ships of Wilderwest. Berk had twenty-five drakkars and ten longships. She spent her time on this mast for past two days and she was impatient to finally meet Hiccup. She didn't talk much to anyone either. She had too much to think about.

„Astrid!" Langley shouted from under glanced at him and shouted back. „Yeah?"

„Can you get down here? I want to tell you something!" She sighed to herself and started to climb down when she was down he spoke. „I want to invite chief for the dinner on this ship to talk about some things and to know them better, especially Hiccup's dad. You and your family are welcomed, but I wanted to tell you, that if you want to invite someone who you trust you can. But only those who you trust because I think that Hiccup will be the subject of every conversation." She nodded and said „I have a five of them, who should know about him too. Tell Stoick to bring my friends."

He nodded hoped on his skrill and flew away. She went to her cabin until dinner.

* * *

She was standing at the side of a ship while sailors hauled ship to the deck with Stoick and her friends. They waited only for them. Bertha with Cami and Mogadon with Thug were already in the dining hall.

„How was the sail for past two days, chief?" she asked when he jumped to the deck and Gobber, Snotlout, Ylva, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs followed his lead.

„Calm and bit boring" He answered her. She still didn't know what he felt to her for hiding the fact that she knew for sure that his son lived.

„This way." She said as she started to walked towards the back of the ship were was a cabin. When they entered, she led them down the stairs through the hallway towards the door in front of them. When she was there she opened them and invited them in. In the room was round table and Langley sat at the top of the table with her parents on his right side, then was a free chair for her and then was her uncle. On his right side sat Bertha with his husband Bard by her side and then was their daughter Cami. Beside her was Thug with his mother Helga and his father Mogadon. She went to sit down in her chair and saw that Stoick has taken a chair by another top of the table with Gobber, Snotlout and Ylva by his right and Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs by his left. The table was full of different kind of fishes as it was the only thing they could get on the sea. While they ate they talked about causal things, how harsh are winters on Wilderwest, Bertha was interested about Snotlout enjoyment of marriage with women from Bog, and Astrid could saw how close were Cami and Thug sitting to each other as they made fun from Snotlout and Ylva, but of course from Ruff and Fishlegs too. Stoick was silent for most of the time as was Hofferson family and Gobber. Langley was eyeing her friends as if he could trust them or not. But it seemed that he was glaring at Snotlout. But Snotlout has found out, that Langley was glaring at him and he asked „What?"

„Nothing," he said as he leaned in his chair and his skrill put his head on his lap and he started to pet him. Astrid saw as all in the room stiff with a sight of skrill. They were not comfortable around dragons, yet. „Just make sure that you will hold your mouth in Wilderwest." Snotlout and her friends were watching him in bewilderment.

„Why are you talking with my husband, with _that_ kind of voice." Ylva spat.

„Because I don't want, that your husband will end up as dragon food when we arrive. Because a certain person who is Dragon master, Heir to the throne and right hand of the king could be still angry at him for what he done." He calmly said.

„Why the hel would he be angry at me? I never met him before!" Snotlout said surprised.

Langley has glanced at her and she could see in his eyes. _You wanted them here so explain them._ She took a deep breath before she said.

„You met him Snotlout and you were not a friendly towards him either." He with rest of her friend were looking at her in bewilderment. Others were just silently waiting because they knew what she will say.

„It's Hiccup, Snotlout. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is dragon master, heir to the throne of Wilderwest and right hand of the king." She saw the pure shock on their faces. And then after a while, she could see also a guilt.

„Hiccup?" He stuttered and she nodded. „Well, it seems that I'm good as dead." He muttered.

Everyone was startled with Langley's laugh „Do you really think that Hiccup would hold a grudge against you?"

Snotlout just shrugged. „Well, you just said..."

„I just said that, because I wanted to see your reaction and I got my answer with it." Langley said.

„Wait just a minute," Fishlegs said „How can Hiccup be the heir to the throne of Wilderwest. No one can be king of Wilderwest if he doesn't have a king's bloodline."

„But Haddock's family has king's bloodline." Langley answered and when he saw their puzzled looks he was shocked. „Wait," he said with a laugh as he leaned closer towards the table „don't tell me you didn't know about it." When they were silent he continued „Not even you Stoick?"

„Well.. Ehm.. you.. see" he stuttered.

„Who gave a name to your son?" Langley interrupted him.

„Um, Valka?" Stoick said but it sounded more like a question.

„You're telling me that you don't know nothing about your history?" Langley said with a sigh and he started to massage his temples clearly irritated.

„Well, I know some small things." Fishlegs said „but not much. There are not many books on Berk and not much time to read them either."

„You asked who named Hiccup, why?" Astrid asked.

„Well, he is the third doesn't he?" He answered her and was ready to continue.

„No way.." Cami said and her voice trailed off. She looked at Langley and continued „Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first is his ancestor?"

„So at least _someone_ knows something." Langley said with a smile. Everyone was now looking at Cami even her mother.

„What do you know about it?" Bertha said to her daughter.

„Well, a lot of things." She said and when she saw looks of surprise she continued „What? I'm Hiccup's friend and he was the only one, I didn't beat a crap out of him when he tried to teach me."

„Well, I'm his girlfriend and he never talked to me about that kind of things." Astrid said.

„Well, I'm quite sure that he had _different_ things to do with his _fiancée_." Cami said with a smirk. And Astrid blushed and cursed to herself for not being quite.

„Fiancée?" Thug has asked with surprise. „When has it happened?"

„Duh, you are blind or what?" Snotlout said „Don't you see her ring? It's from Hiccup. She wears it three years already. And it means that when she will be reunited with him, she must marry him to not to anger the gods."

„I completely forgot about that." her mother said.

„Well you could forget about that, but Wilderwest didn't. In fact, the king is looking forward to his successor marriage. I already talked about it with Astrid, right?"

„Yeah, and Langley said that wedding will be in this winter. And I must say that I'm pretty excited." Astrid said and the gathering has laughed to that while she was slightly blushing. But she was happy that even Stoick was laughing and that could mean that he was not angry at her.

„Who would have thought that I would see _Fearless_ Astrid Hofferson being soft and excited over her wedding." Snotlout said when a laugh faded down a little.

„You know Snotlout that even when I'm soft in a _certain_ group of people I can still beat a crap out of you and your wife would be happy to help." Astrid said with a smirk. And as emphasis to her words, Ylva made a fist with her right hand and punched her left palm with a smirk. Snotlout nervously chuckled to that.

„Anyway, continue Camicazi. I want to know what Hiccup told you about his ancestor and they need to know too." Langley said after a while of another laugh.

„Well, I don't know all.." she started but was interrupted by Langley. „Don't worry say what you know and then I will add what you didn't know or forgot."

„Well, he told me some things about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first." she started, „He said that he was the first King of the Wilderwest, although he is also blamed for the Hooligan Tribe losing their land on the Mainland and being forced to move onto the island of Berk. He lived about thousand years ago now."

„I knew that there was more to it!" Fishlegs said.

„You even don't know how much." Langley said and he didn't let Camicazi to continued as he started talking. „Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first's story is quite similar to our Hiccup's story. You see the Vikings and Dragons had been at war for a long time before Hiccup the first was born. Hiccup was later targeted by the leader of the dragon army, a great Sea Dragon named Merciless, who had predicted that one day she would be killed by a child named Hiccup. She sent one dragon to kill Hiccup. The dragon she sent to kill Hiccup was the Wodensfang, whom Hiccup befriended. The Wodensfang had gotten caught in a tree and was severely injured, but instead of finishing him off Hiccup the first cut him loose and healed his wounds, cultivating a bond of trust between the two. The Wodensfang taught Hiccup Dragonese, and he in return taught the Wodensfang Norse. Hiccup became the first human to ride on a dragon's back."

„How is this story similar to our Hiccup's story?" Gobber has asked.

„Um, well I don't know, he was born in the land where dragons and humans were enemies. He was targeted by a descent of the Merciless, who now lives in the Helheim gate. That thing sends a night fury to kill him, but Hiccup shot him down and night fury lost his left tailfin in a process. Instead of finishing him off he cut him loose and later earned his trust and friendship. Then he builds him artificial tailfin and sealed a bond between the two as night fury needs Hiccup to fly." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Astrid knew that they didn't know much about what has happened between him and Toothless. But what he said made her a few questions.

„You are saying that Toothless was sent to kill him?" She asked.

He smiled at her „Ironic, isn't it? Hunter and prey made an unbreakable bond instead of killing each other."

„What is that thing in Helheim gate?" Stoick has asked.

„We call it the Red Death. She is a tyrannic queen of the nest and she is the reason why are you being raided by dragons. They must bring enough food or they would be that food. What they stole from they never eat. They eat only fish. And she is the reason why Hiccup couldn't come back to Berk. She is furious that he took her night fury, and if he would come back she would sense that and she would not hesitate to leave her mountain to kill them both with everyone dear to them."

„Um, how big is she." Fishlegs had asked with a hard gulp.

„Chop, chop and there is your Island big." He said with as he drooled piece of bread for empathizing his words. Which made, only greater impact on the group as they paled.

„But luckily she is not as big as the king of all dragons, Hiccup's friend and teacher. You will see him when we came to the Wilderwest, cause Hiccup rarely leaves his presence."

„And who was this Merciless who sent that dragon to kill Hiccup the first and how do you know that thing in the nest is her descent." Tuff has asked with curiosity in his eyes.

„Well, Merciless was green death but we renamed her on red death cause green deaths are not that aggressive. As for how we know, she is her descent I must continue the story. Hiccup the first was given the dragon jewel by the Wodensfang and promised him he would not use the gift for evil. He ended the war between dragon and humankind by threatening to use the jewel's awful power. Thereafter the Viking Tribes joined with many of the dragons as equals, training hunting dragons and riding dragons. The dragons were fed first at every hunt, sat around the fire with the men and gave their opinions before attacks. As for Merciless herself, Hiccup made her live again as a loner in the deep ocean and warned Merciless never to return to the Archipelago because he will not hesitate to use jewel's power. According to legend, she lived two thousand years and, before she died, she laid three thousand eggs. The hatchlings fought each other to the death, in a process that took up to one hundred years, until only one survived. As for the matter of facts, we found her bones in some kind of nest for her eggs. We found too many broken shells and there really could be three thousand of them. So we came to the conclusion that she laid her eggs and died. Her hatchlings fought until the queen in the Helheim gate was the only one."

„But if it is truth what you say, why was the kingdom and other villages, not near the Helheim gate, at war with dragons until Hiccup came to your land and made a peace again with them?" Asmund has asked.

„For a short time Hiccup's descendants kept the promise he had made to the Wodensfang until Grimbeard the Ghastly broke it and began to enslave dragons and humans. After Hiccup the first's death, humans started using the Jewel for their own purposes. Wodensfang confronted the last King of the Wilderwest, Grimbeard the Ghastly, about how he was mistreating both humans and dragons. Grimbeard banned Dragonese and made the Dragonmark, which was meant to be the mark of the king, into the Slavemark, believing he would be a greater leader than his ancestors. Many years later, after seeing his mistakes, Grimbeard told Wodensfang to guard the Crown with jewel and kill anyone who tried to use that power again. Forty years back, Kingdom of Wilderwest was without a king. It was clear that kingdom was in ruins and then one day came our new king with Wodensfang behind him and crown on his head, but without the jewel. Jewel still had Wodensfang and he said that jewel will be given to humans again if they would need it. Until that he will be guarding it and with that, he left."

„Well, that was..." Fishlegs said when Langley said last part of story but he was interrupted by Tuffnut

„Shocking, awesome, purely awesome?"

„I wanted to say interesting." Fishlegs said.

„Was someone in there? In the nest I mean." Thug has asked.

„Yes," Langley said and Astrid saw that he flinched a little.

„And?" Thug said waiting for details.

„I was there." He said silently „Not a year back, almost lost my life. I was flying with Skrilly too close to the Helheim gate. She took control of him and we saw everything. How they drop livestock to the giant crater and when single gronckle didn't bring more than single fish her head darted out from a crater and ate that gronckle. She then sensed my scent and attacked us but luckily Skrilly used the moment of panic in the nest and get us out. But that was not the worst experience from that. Worst experience from that was to face Hiccup's fury." He said. Astrid was watching in bewilderment as was the others.

„Ehm, excuse me." Tuffnut said „are we talking about the same Hiccup, cause I don't get it. You were not afraid of dragon big as the mountain that you were afraid of Hiccup's fury."

„Astrid, did you ever saw Hiccup when he was furious?" Langley asked.

„Um, just once after.." her voice trailed off „after Stoick forced him into dragon training arena. He took the ax he normally wouldn't lift and took down ten trees in the forest with it. And he would continue if I didn't calm him down."

„There you go. Now try to think about the situation he was in. I disobeyed his order to not to get close to the gate and I made another mistake when I brought your name to the conversation, I was angered on myself but I didn't want to admit my own fault so in an anger I told him that he didn't care about you."

„You did _what_?!" Astrid yelled.

„It was the dumbest thing I ever made. He beat a crap out of me when I woke something in him what Drago left there. I think that he would kill me if the dragons didn't restrain him. He was struggling even when five dragons were trying to pin him to the floor. I felt horrible. Not because of the beating I got from him, but because for what I said. Then Toothless came and he whacked me with his tail as he passed by. He was something telling to him but it made Hiccup even more furious and he shoved off six dragons which were trying to pin him down. He then left with the king of dragons and they didn't come back for several days. Both humans and dragons were restless as we thought about a worst possible scenario involving Drago. They came back after five days. I wanted to say sorry to him but he just said to forgot about it and he behaved as any other day, even his mother couldn't find out what has happened. After that when he was angry he just looked at the king of dragons as he sighed to himself and calmed down. He was trying to control the man, which Drago created. But it was clear that it was hard." Langley said and Astrid saw a really big guilt in his eyes. Everyone was quite for a long moment but then Astrid has asked.

„Do you know what happened to him, while he was captured I mean."

„I know and some others people do too, but not from him. He never talked about that."

„So how do you know?" Snotlout has asked.

„From someone who was there." Langley said slowly „It's not a pleasant story. It is cruel as much as that madman can be. He went through so much pain and abuse that it is surprising he is still standing. Do you really want to hear it?"

And they slowly nodded.

„Fine, Arvid!" Langley shouted and Arvid immediately opened the door. „Bring her." He said when Arvid stood in the room. And with that, he left.

* * *

She stood at the one side of the ship watching the stars. When she was invited to this journey she didn't expect to visit Island of that young man. And she had a feeling that she would tell that story again and she was not looking forward to it. „Brenna" she heard a voice of Arvid behind her „He wants you to come." Brenna has sighed to herself and nodded as she followed him to the back of the ship. Now she will have to tell that story again.

* * *

They waited in awkward silent. Astrid didn't know what Langley meant by ‚bring her'. Luckily they didn't wait long and when the doors opened a woman in her late twenties had entered. She had long dark hair to her waist braided in one braid. She had a pale face, but not too pale. She was slim and tall and had brown eyes. She had fur boots and brown trousers with brown dress long to her knees.

* * *

„Welcome Brenna, come have a sit." Langley said as gestured to his chair as he went to took another chair from the corner of the room and placed it beside his first chair. Astrid saw how a woman named Brenna went slowly towards the chair with her head down.

She went slowly toward chair where she was supposed to sit. She went slowly because she was still afraid of those she didn't know. But when she sat down she looked at other occupants of the room and she didn't recognize anybody, except the young blonde girl.

„You must be Astrid, right?" she asked as she kept her look on her.

„Yes, she is Hiccup's fiancée." Langley answered her. As he spoke she refocused her look on him.

„What do you want, Langley? You know that he forbade me from telling anyone what happened on that ship! You know how furious he would be if he found out that we told them?! And to his Astrid especially?" she growled at him. But he just calmly answered her.

„You already told me, his mother, king and I could go on. Put yourself in their shoes, especially hers." He said as he gestured to Astrid. She looked at her.

„Please, I want to know what happened to him. None will tell him that we know his story. We will behave like we didn't know." Astrid said and she could saw pleading eyes on her face.

„It's not that I don't want to tell you about it. If I were you I would want to know too but it's just..." her voice trailed off. „it's just cruel, that someone like him who is kind, caring, selfless must went through so much pain. His mother is a strong woman but I didn't saw her so broken as she was after I told her that story."

„Please Brenna. I want to know what happened to my son too." Stoick pleaded.

Brenna sighed and spoke

„Fine. I was from little fisherman village a little bit on north. I lived there with my husband and daughter. We were happy village. We didn't had quarrels between us and we had good relationships with traders. But then four years back came Drago. He said that he will spare this village if strong men will come to serve him for a year. And our men accepted it because they didn't wanted to harm our village. Even my husband Eret went with him. We waited one year and it was hard year when so many strong men were missing. And then it came. Night before, when our men were supposed to return. Dragons in armor flew to our village and started to destroying everything. I grabbed my daughter hand and we were ready to run to the woods to hide. But then our front door flew open. And there was Drago with two armored dragons by his side. He dragged us to the square. He made me watch how my village burned and how his dragons killed everyone. Mothers and children included. I didn't knew what he wanted to do with us until my husband raced to the village. When he saw us he darted to us but he froze in his tracks as Drago showed himself behind us. Drago said to him that if he will serve him, he will not kill us. And my husband agreed. But he didn't knew where will Drago sent us. He didn't know that his wife and his fourteen-years-old daughter will spend their days under the deck of one Drago's slave ships. We were kept in a cage like some kind of animal. But at least we had beds, clear clothes and they gave us food and they left us alone and they didn't placed any of their slaves to the cages which were in the room with us. We lived like this for a year. Then one night Drago came with the scariest smirk on his face as I ever seen. I thought that he will do something to us but behind him two soldiers dragged half conscious young man and they shoved him to cell few feet beside us. They chained him and what surprised me was that they put big black dragon to the cage with him but they chained him so much that he was hanged in the air and he couldn't even flinched. And after that they brought another four dragons and placed them to opposite cell made out from weird greenish iron. For several days that boy was out. We could see how dragons which they brought with him made strange sounds to him and were trying to wake him."

„What kind of dragons they were?" Astrid has asked.

„Nadder, Nightmare, Gronckle and Zippleback" Langley answered her.

„But those are" Snotlout said and Stoick finished.

„Dragons from our arena."

„Yes, Hiccup said that without them he would died when you startled that Nightmare which resulted to later events." Langley said and Brenna could saw sorrow in boy's father eyes.

„Please, continue." Astrid said so she continued.

„For a few days Drago just came and was watching how dragons tried to wake up that boy and I could see a pure surprise in his eyes. Drago knew how to control them but he never saw dragons behave like they behaved. But then one day that boy woke up. Now when I'm remembering this it would be better if he just didn't woke up so early. Drago came and firstly he was just asking questions but that boy doesn't said to him nothing more than some sarcastic remarks which made me and my daughter silently sniggered. But that made him furious, he started to beat him first and was watching how will his dragons react. Later he tried to broke him so he would join him but that boy was persistent. And we were just silently watching how Drago tortured that boy and praying that he would stop. Days had became weeks and weeks, month. Drago after month, gone too far with his torture. He shoved me and my daughter to boy's cell to look after his wounds. He gave us the supplies we would need and left. I was hesitant to came to that boy because of his black dragon who was watching us, but my daughter went to him. He was scared of her and he backed down a little but he regretted it because of his pain. I couldn't bear his screams of pain so I went with my daughter and we cleaned his wounds and patched them. When we were done he thanked us and fell asleep. Some guards then came and we were shoved back to our cell. It continued like this for another month. Drago beat him and made a new wounds and let us patch him up. But that boy didn't break. I was surprised that he could take so much pain. In a week we started to talk a little, we told him what has happened and why we were there and he told us that his name is Hiccup and the names of his dragons were Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch. He said that they are his family. And I could saw in faces of dragons, how hurt they were with Hiccup in his condition. After that month Drago changed his attitude to worst. He came and beaten up him and brought a young women slave and he let his men to rape her before us. It had bad effect on me and my daughter but it had even greater effect on Hiccup, because Drago kept saying to him that this is all his fault. And this continued another month. Every day new women. Every day new beating. And I could saw that Hiccup changed his sarcastic remarks to death threats which made my spine freeze. Then one day Drago was furious and he went for my daughter and he wanted to let her rape by his men. I begged and pleaded but he didn't listened to me. Then we heard some strange voices from above us and Drago made his way up but he let his men to rape my daughter. When they were ready to rip her clothes away I heard breaking sound of the shackles. I saw how Hiccup broke his own shackles by his own hands and jumped on Drago's man's and his eyes were slits. In a moment he broke their necks and saved my daughter from rape. He freed me and we helped him freed his dragons. Then we darted out from under deck and he order us to hop on one of his dragons back. We flew away but his dragons were hit by some kind of strange arrows and we fell from the sky to another ship deck. When I came to myself I saw how Hiccup was again unconscious and we were surrounded by men, but not from Drago army, then I passed out too." She finished her story and was now looking at the faces around the table. She could see tears in Astrid eyes and then she could saw her dart out of the room.

„Astrid!" she could hear middle-age women shout and she guessed that it was her mother.

„I'll go after her." Said another young women with red hair and darted out too.

* * *

Snotlout could not believed it. His cousin, which he humiliated for most of his life, gone through so much, yet, he was still standing. He was not sure that he could withstand so much pain as Hiccup did. And he felt horrible when he started to imagine things from Brenna's story and he understood Astrid when she darted out from the room. But he knew one thing for sure, he will make that madman pay for hurting his cousin, he will make sure of that.

* * *

Stoick was shocked. Beyond shock even, with this story. He knew that Drago was a madman but this, this was too much, even for him. He crossed line. He hurt his son, he hurt his wife, Gobber, Astrid and her family with hurting Hiccup. He was not a good father to his son for seventeen years, but as of this moment he will try his hardest, he will start to listen to him and he will even trust the dragons. He will do everything to make that madman pay and to become better father than he was.

* * *

Astrid ran to the decks and she was now vomiting into the ocean. She could not bear a single thought of what happened to her Hiccup. She now saw why Langley said that Hiccup is thinking that he is a bad man. He thinks that everything what Drago's men did to the women was his fault. Why Hiccup, why it must be her Hiccup to take all the pain for everyone. And even when he gets out of it, he cares more about others then himself. But that was one of things she loved about him. But she kept saying to herself that it was her fault. That somehow it was her fault that he was captured. She should train any dragon after he left, she should do something. Instead she was sitting in her home while Hiccup suffered.

„It's not your fault, Astrid." Came a voice behind her. It was Ylva. She knew her voice. They were good friends and Astrid often went to talk to her when she missed Hiccup. Somehow she always knew what to say to make her feel better.

„What if it _is_ my fault? I could go after him, I could do something, but instead I was comfortable at Berk while he suffered. If I was only there for him." She said as she tried to dry her eyes with her hands.

„Did you tried to look at it from different side of things?" Ylva asked as she placed her hand on Astrid's shoulder. Astrid gave her puzzled look.

„You showed me that letter from him, he said there ‚Even if I must go through Hel to be back by your side' you were one who kept him from falling to Drago. You were one who saved him. Because if he didn't had you, to be back to, we could hear a different story now. And when you finally reunite with him you can help him as much as he need."

„How do you know what to always say to make feel everyone better?" Astrid has asked. She knew that Ylva was right.

„Well, lets just say that all my life I spent with stubborn Vikings and I have an idiot for a husband so I can hit bullseye everytime. Come lets hear rest of that story and after this winter, we'll make that madman pay for hurting Hiccup and you can count on everyone in that room to help you to overcome that madman's doing." Ylva said with smile.

Astrid nodded and they went back. When they opened the door her mother jumped from her chair.

„Astrid, are you alright?"

„Yeah, just needed a fresh air." She answered as she sat to her parents.

„I'm sorry Astrid. I'm really sorry what happened to him. I just wanted to tell you. What he did was the most selfless action I ever saw. " Brenna said with a small smile.

„Yeah, I know, but can we continue?" Astrid said.

„Well, yeah. But she doesn't have much to tell anymore." Langley said. „So it started two months before they made their escape from Drago. I was newly recruited in the army and they put me on guard duty on king's place. It was around midnight when a big owl-like dragon landed in front of me and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground by that dragon and then I saw a rider on his back who shouted on me ‚Where is my son?!'. If I said that I was shocked it would be an understatement. Luckily more guards showed off but they froze when they saw a dragon and his rider. All that commotion alerted king as he too left his place. We could hear how that rider shouted again and it was then clear that the rider was women. King said to her to calm down and talk. He said that no one will hurt her and her dragon."

 _Flashback_

 _„Where is my son?" the she-rider shouted once again as her dragon step off me and back down a little._

 _„Your son? Why would you think that he would be here?" the king has asked._

 _„Because of this" she shouted as she throws a scroll with kingdom seal on it. „It says that you want to meet on empty Island."_

 _King opened the scroll and as he did a pure horror went through his face._

 _„This is not my handwriting. This is from Drago."_

 _„Oh, no Hiccup." Rider said and that got king's attention. „Hiccup?" He asked._

 _Rider then puts down her helmet and we could saw a woman in her middle age._

 _„Yes, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is my son and if what you said is true then he is in big problems right now. He is missing for a month already. If you will find any information about Drago or my son whereabouts please send a message with this terrible terror, he will know where to find me." She said as she whistled and a small terrible terror landed on my head and with that, she left._

„We still watched the place where was a little time ago a dragon and his rider. While the king was in deep thoughts I tried to put that terror down from my head. Then king shouted to stop that and said that every ship will start looking for Drago. We didn't know why he wanted that but we didn't argue either. So we kept looking for two months. After that Hiccup's mother was almost every few days in the kingdom. Then after these two months, I went with one of the ships looking for Drago. And let's just say that gods helped us a lot when we found out one of Drago's slave ships. We immediately started to fire at him with catapults. We fought and then five dragons darted from Drago's ship. We thought that they were his dragons, but they refocused their attacks from us on those dragons. We saw how archers hit them and they fell on our deck. We found out that there was a young man, a woman in her late twenties and probably daughter of that woman. We only guessed, that this was a young man we were looking for so we kept firing from our catapults on Drago's ship and when it was damaged enough we went back. Our healers on ship managed to put together woman and her daughter but with Hiccup it was a little bit difficult. He had multiple wounds from head to toes. We managed to patch him up but there was still his left leg..." His voice trailed off „I can't say that to you. I just can't." He silently told.

„What it is Langley? What happened with his left leg." Gobber asked with a worried look.

Langley shooked his head so Brenna continued.

„His whole left leg under his knee was infected. Badly infected. Healers said that if we don't amputate it, he will die." That made flinch everyone in the room.

„He.." Astrid gulped. „He lost his left leg?"

„Yes.." Langley said. „And even after that, he was a month in a coma. Meanwhile, we could find our king by his bed almost every day. His dragons never left his side and his mother helped us to train our own dragons. King said to her that he will help in rescuing dragons and fighting against Drago. In two weeks she came with a flock of dragons. She said that king of dragons has decided to ally himself with the kingdom and when he showed himself we were speechless. You will see by yourself. He built a new nest near our port. Then after that month, Hiccup has woke up. Every dragon knew it before anyone else. They were waiting for him in front of healers house. When he walked out every dragon bowed his head before him. And then we saw it. His eyes. They weren't dilated like humans but slits like startled dragon. He roared to the sky and dragons roared with him. Then his mother came forward and his eyes were instantly dilated. His mother smiled at him and she bowed her head as she gave him her staff she wore every day. That staff was deeply respected by dragons. He returned smile while taking her staff and with a roar, he placed that staff above his head. Every dragon shoots fireballs to the air as he done that and their flames have combined together. It was beautiful, but that was last nice moment because we went to war with Drago. After half of the year, we became good friends and we got to the point of brothers in arms. I was promoted to leader of military actions as I was a good strategist, but not as good as Hiccup, but he was promoted to the heir. He tried to refuse that offer but you just can't refuse things to the king so he went with it eventually. He knew Vikings laws and politics so he was good as an heir. After a few months, the king made us his left and right hand."

„Then my husband came." Brenna said.

„Yeah, that was a mess." Langley said with a laugh. „We were fighting with five Drago's ships and on one ship was her husband. Somehow they managed to bring Toothless to the deck and her husband darted at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly disarmed him while her husband shouted to him how he killed his family. When Hiccup understood what that man was saying he told him the truth. Let's just say that he was really shocked and furious. Hiccup after a battle took him to his family. Then we found out that Drago told him that we killed his family. When he knew this he said that he is going back to the Drago."

„Wait, wait, wait." Tuffnut said as he wildly gestured with his hands „Are saying that he went back to that madman?"

„Yes, he went back and if he didn't none of us would be here now having this conversation because we wouldn't know they are going to kill you. All of you. He is our spy so he helps us a lot." Langley answered.

„Hel, Stoick your son definitely got his share of adventures." Bertha said.

But he didn't react because he was in deep thoughts. Langley sighed to himself as he found out that they were talking through the whole night.

„You are all welcomed to rest on this ship. It will be calm sail if we don't cross some storms or something else. In four days we should be in the kingdom. So I bid you a good night." Langley said and with that, he left.

 _Four days, Hiccup. Only four more days._ Astrid thought to herself with a smile which faded when she remembered stories about him. She promised to herself that she will be there for him from this day on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. Two months to be exactly, so sorry to keep you waiting I just lost inspiration for this story when I was half-way through the chapter. Anyway, I was pleased when you wrote me about this story. It was nice to hear from the readers. With this chapter, I want to tell you all Happy new year! Next year will be quite hard for me so I will not be updating my stories so often. I want to tell you that I'm very happy for every review, fav or follow and I also hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Also, I want to tell you all that I will not abandon this story. Even when I'm not updating for a longer time, just write me and I will gladly answer you why I wasn't updating for a longer time. So again a Happy new year and enjoy new chapter! So until next time!**

* * *

 _One day earlier_

 _The Island of Berk_

„How did they knew! What the fuck has happened! It's like they just vanished! I was thinking that this plan was perfect!" Dagur angry shouted through the empty village.

„Stop thinking. All thinking has been done. You simply need to do what you're told, follow orders. Can you do that?" A man said with his neutral voice a bit louder. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He also had a weird shaped beard and three scars on the left side of his neck. He wears a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also has spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with Dragon Hunters' tribal crest on it, and black wrist guards.

"What will we do Viggo?" A second man has asked.

"I don't know Ryker. We will head back to Drago and face his wrath. But consequences are on Dagur's head." Viggo said and Ryker has chuckled while Dagur paled.

* * *

 _Five days later_

 _Shores of Mainland. The Kingdom of Wilderwest. Near the royal city of Lunansholt._

Langley stood at the bow of the ship and watched as mist in front of them got thick. It wasn't unusual for Lunansholt. "Tell the ship to stay close to each other and set signal fire on our ship." He said to Arvid and he nodded.

"This is a bit creepy." He heard Ylva behind him. He turned around and saw how teens, chiefs of the Islands and Hofferson family were heading to him. They stayed at his ship for five days and he gets to know them a lot better.

"This mist is usual for every morning here. It will disappear when we get closer to the shore. For now, we must be careful. Ships could easily crash into each other in this yak milk mist." Langley said when they came close enough. They waited for a while before first sunlights broke through the thick mist. And after than mist started to disappear.

Astrid came to the front and she was awed when mist disappeared. They could saw the port of the royal city. It was bigger than their whole village at Berk. Ships of different size and structures could be seen docked in the port or at the open sea. In the distance, she could recognize big ice structure made in the sea and she could only guess that it was big as whole Berk. As for Lunansholt dock was surrounded by big stone walls which continued deeply inside the mainland. She could see how sailors were working on ships or at dock and guards were patrolling the dock and walls. Then she saw how Langley took a horn from his waist and blew it. After a moment she could hear how port's horn answered.

She then saw how several dots started to circle that ice structure and when they were closer she saw that it was dragons. They then flew towards the sea and Astrid asked. "Where are they going?"

"Morning hunt. They manage to catch more fish in a morning then dozens of fishermen for a week." Langley answered to her.

"This is incredible.." Stoick said as he watched view in front of them and he was not the only one who was in awe. Everyone who didn't saw new Lunansholt were awed.

"How did you managed..." Mogadon's voice trailed off and Arvid laughed. "It's not the same city as it was, friends. And it was possible only with help of dragons."

* * *

King was sitting in his throne room and he was deep in thoughts. He didn't hear a word from Langley and he was starting to be nervous. But if he was successful then their situation would improve greatly. Only if Hiccup was able to bring that dragon rebel group from the north, they would have a great chance against Drago's and Berserker's army. He was interrupted from his thoughts when one of the guards opened the door and walked inside.

"My king," he said as he bowed a little. "Langley has returned and he brought a fleet of ships." King smiled a little as he answered. "That is a great news. Bring them here when they will dock." Guard bowed again and made his way out. King whistled and in a moment a red terrible terror landed on his shoulder.

"Tell Valka to meet me here." King said to him. Terror licked his cheek and flew away.

"Now this will be interesting." King said to himself but soon he was lost in thoughts again. He must find a way how to bring the leader of dragon rebels here.

* * *

After a long, while their ship came into a dock. They slowly approached one of the port decks and they docked while his other four ships stayed at sea. They lowered the plank and Langley were first who stepped at the port. Everyone stopped working when others went behind him. They saw that everyone watched them and they started to felt uneasy. Especially Hofferson family. Everyone was pointing at them and they were murmuring something.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Langley shouted and everyone fell silent. "We have three tribes here who's need to be taken care of, so get back to work." With that everyone went back to their jobs and three guards walked to him.

"It's good to see you back, the left hand of the king." Guard said and Langley smiled. "It's good to be back home."

"King wants to see you all, right away." Guard continued but Bertha interrupted him. "What about our people?"

"They will be taken care of while you will be at the audience. You will see them afterward." Guard said and Stoick, Mogadon and Bertha looked at each other before they nodded.

"So if it's settled, we shouldn't let him wait." Langley said and guards nodded. They turned around and started walking towards dock's gate while Langley and others followed them. When they passed the gate they could see a lively city. People were walking around, talking or working while children were playing in the districts. What surprised most of them was that dragons were helping them and some even played with children while their parents only laughed at that. They never saw this side of dragons.

As they passed the street, people stopped their jobs and watched them closely. And it was clear that everyone knew who they are. They passed the marketplace and continued their way through street surrounded by wooden houses. After a while, they were in front of another stone wall in which was another gate. On the other side of the gate weren't wooden houses but strong stone houses. Here, too people watched them as they passed.

After a long while, they came to another gate which was guarded by several guards. When they saw Langley they put their right hand on their heart and their right arm was across their chest. When they passed the gate they could see a big stone square with fountains and big trees. In front of them was a king's stone castle. It was bigger than Berk's great hall and on top of it were ramparts with catapults and trebuchets.

Two guards went open the entrance door to the castle and then they could saw a big passageway leading to another door. Wall was decorated by different precious stones as with painting and growing flowers.

"Stay here." Langley said and entered into the next room, while he left them with the guards. They didn't minded because they were still in awe of this city and this very room.

* * *

Valka walked with her daughter through the mead hall and they laughed as Heather told her about a conversation she heard in docks yesterday.

"Did he really told her that he met Dragon child?" Valka asked as her laughter faded a little. "Yeah, and her face.. You should saw her face.." Heather tried to say through her laugh. "She was like 'do you think that I will believe it?' And then came her nadder... She sent her at him... He was shrieking worse than a girl."

"I see that someone is in a good mood." They could hear Hiccup's voice. They turned around and they saw him coming to them, his face down.

"What happened?" Valka immediately asked and Heather laughter ceased.

"Dragon child happened.." Hiccup said as he sank to the bench near them. They went to sit down next to him. "I nearly met him." He said when they sat to him. "Or at least I think so because I saw his dragon. That silver fury is just beautiful."

Silver fury was a fresh memory in Valka's mind. It was as majestic as Night fury. Silver Fury was the color of "the purest silver" and he resembles the Night Fury. Silver Fury had four legs but he was unable to stand on two legs like a Night Fury. He had wing-like appendages on the back of its head and pair of pointy ears. Unlike the Night Fury, however, the Silver Fury had a long, Monstrous Nightmare like neck and lacks any kind of horns. Like the Night Fury, he had a bit larger spines, from their nose to their tail tip. That dragon was about 32 feet in length. His wingspan was approximately 50 feet. He used his tail fins on his tail to help steer and maneuver like Night Fury. Silver Fury also had a lethal blue fire. She met him before she met Hiccup. Who could know that dragon has his rider? She cursed herself when she didn't follow him when he wanted to leave nest back then.

"And what happened?" Heather asked and Hiccup shook his head. "We all lost our temper. Toothless and I.. We.. We were quite annoyed from that chilling wind that Toothless shot at him.. Only a small charge.. To bring him down at least... But we missed.. And then a Snow Wraith attacked us from behind. The only thing I saw was that on the back of that Snow Wraith was a woman with long platinum blonde hair... Silver fury after that roared and they just disappeared..."

Valka and Heather stayed quiet. They didn't know what to say. They were trying to meet that dragon child for a year already and they just didn't get close enough. Even king of dragons didn't know what to do.

"Five days.." Hiccup continued. "I was there for five days. Freezing. You would not believe how cold is out there. And when I was so close... I snapped... It's a mess..."

"So what are you planning?" Heather asked and Hiccup sighed as he stood up. "I will talk with both kings and we will see, what will we do next. For now, I must go train the new recruits for the army." Heather stood up and hugged her brother. "I'm sure that you will find a way, brother."

He hugged her back. "Thank you."

"And we will help you next time." Valka said and they looked at her. Hiccup laughed a little and said. "Then better be ready, we are leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"You want to go so soon?" Valka asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, we must find him soon, or we will not be able to go there in the winter. I think that even a dragon child moves from there every winter." Hiccup said and they nodded.

"How many dragons do you think he has?" Valka asked as they walked towards the door. "Last time I saw his flock it could be around one or two thousand."

"That would help us with Drago immeasurably." Heather commented and Hiccup nodded. "Yes, it would be great if he would join us. Not only because of his dragons but because from what I saw he was the Alpha. His dragons respected me but they obeyed only him."

"It would be great to have another alpha. It would be a lot safer if Drago would..." Heather said but her voice trailed off. "I will rather not finish it." She whispered and Valka with Hiccup both hugged her from the sides with a smile.

"Anyway Hiccup, good luck with recruits. You will have there a real star, from what I heard." Valka said to Heather when they opened the door and they both chuckled. Hiccup just rolled his eyes at it.

"See you both later." Hiccup said and left the hall with the left passageway. A moment after he left a red terror landed on Valka's shoulder.

"What do you need a little one?" Valka said as she scratched him under the head.

" **King of humans summoned you.** " He purred into her hand.

"Thank you little one." She scratched him again and he flew away.

"What does he want?" Heather asked and Valka shrugged. They turned around and went into the right passageway.

* * *

 _Same day_

 _Unknown location in the north_

"Be ready to fire as soon as you will see something." Drago said to his men and they nodded. He wanted that dragon child. Dead or alive. It didn't matter to him. But that snow storm ahead of them didn't look good. That dragon child saved enough dragons from his traps. If he would go after him even in that storm, he wouldn't hesitate. But then to his luck, they heard a roar.

"Hide, everyone!" Drago shouted and everyone tried to get out of sight. He knew that his plan will work. He even took one of the Berserker ships to fool him. After a moment a silver dragon landed on the empty deck. He smirked to himself. It was a silver fury. And where was silver fury there would be that dragon child, too. His plan worked perfectly.

"Now!" He shouted and that startled that dragon. His archer immediately went out of hiding and they fired they arrows as soon as they could. Silver fury, unfortunately for them, didn't waste any time. Before archers fired he was in the air. However, some archers expected that and one was lucky enough to hit him to his abdomen. Silver fury roared from pain but was able to fly away and hide in a snow storm in front of them.

Drago cursed as loudly as he could and even punched one of his soldiers while others shrunk back.

"Turn around and head back to the base!" He shouted and his soldiers obeyed without any word. "I hope that Viggo had more luck than me." He said to himself as his soldiers turned the ship.

* * *

 _Same day_

 _The Royal city of Lunansholt. The Kingdom of Wilderwest. King's castle._

Valka and Heather walked to the throne room and they saw how the king was sitting in his throne deep in thoughts.

"Did you call us?" Valka asked when they came to him.

"Hmm? Oh, yes Valka I called you here." King said as he was again interrupted from his thoughts. "I want you to meet someone."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Valka asked and then a door opened and when they turned around they could saw how Langley was walking to them.

"Langley!" Heather said and ran to him. She then fiercely hugged him, which send surprised Langley nearly to the ground. When Heather realized what she did, she quickly released him and took a step back. Valka and King just chuckled at their blushing faces. After a moment king stood up and said. "I heard that you were successful."

"Oh, yes. They are waiting behind the doors." Langley said and Valka turned to the king. "Who is he talking about?" She asked. King nodded to Langley and he nodded back. He went back to the doors while Heather went back to Valka who was standing in front of the king. Langley then opened the doors and when Valka saw who was walking behind him she gasped. Heather didn't know why her mother reacted that way so she was interested in this situation.

"Berk, Meatheads and Bog Burglars at the lands of the Wilderwest. I must say that it was a long time." King said and he went next to Valka and Heather. When king said, Berk, even Heather now gasped. Stoick, however, walked behind Langley and he didn't saw that Valka was standing there. However, when they were in the front of Valka, Langley went to stand next to the king and when he saw Valka he gasped.

"You?!" Valka said. "What are you doing here?"

However, Stoick and others were speechless. Astrid on other hand was curious. She wanted to know Hiccup's mother personally.

"Who's idea this was?" Valka turned to the king and Langley.

"Valka, there was no other option..." King tried to say but she interrupted him. "No other option? What are you talking about?"

"Drago and Dagur wanted to kill them!" Langley said but Valka just turned around and stormed out of the throne room. That snapped Stoick from his trans. "Val!" He tried to stop her but she continued on her way out. She opened the door and walked away without even looking back.

Heather, however, was more interested in that blonde girl, which came with them, than in her own father. "She will cool off. Just give her time." She said and everyone looked at her. "Heather Haddock. Glad to meet you." She bowed a little as she said that but when she looked back up she almost burst out laughing.

"Had-dock?" Blonde girl stuttered and Heather was now sure that girl is Astrid. "I'm Hiccup's wife.." Heather continued but then Langley with king burst out laughing.

"You destroyed my moment! I wanted to tease them." Heather pouted and the duo laughed even more.

"Ok, what the heck is going on!" Camicazi shouted and they laugh ceased.

"I was trying to ease up the mood in here after my mother left so suddenly." Heather said and their jaw went wide open.

"Mother!?" Stoick asked and Heather nodded.

"Yes, father. Mother." Heather said with her most serious voice and she turned to Langley. "Langley, we will talk about this later. I must go after my mother before she will do something stupid."

"What do you think that she would do, Heather?" Langley asked when she was already leaving.

"I don't know! Telling Hiccup for example!" She shouted when she was near doors and a moment after that she left.

"Fine, am I the only one who don't get any of this?" Tuffnut asked.

King shook his head and sighed. "Langley go after her. I will take care of our guests." Langley nodded and darted after Heather.

"So, I want to apologize for this." King started when he left. "Truth to be told I expected that things will go better. But I can't blame them. It's not their fault. Am I right, Stoick?" Stoick reluctantly nodded with his face down in a shame.

"Finn, it's good to see you again." King then said and Finn answered. "It's been a long time, Agnar. I'm quite surprised that you are the new king of the Wilderwest."

"Well, times has changed." King said and then he focused his look on the blonde teen girl who was standing with Hofferson family. "You must be Astrid, I presume?" King asked and she nodded.

"It's great to have you all here. I'm Agnar, recently King Agnar. Your parents surely know me so it's appropriate that you will know me too. Come walk with me." King said as he headed to the door on his right. After a moment they followed him.

"Stoick, I don't get how could you behave so terrible to your own family." King said when guards opened doors in front of him. "Your family is wonderful, how could you be so blind?"

"I.. I.." Stoick tried to say but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say.

"Let me say it for you. You were dumb." Agnar said and others were surprised that Stoick nodded.

"Where are we heading?" Astrid asked. She wanted to see Hiccup.

"We are nearly there." Agnar said and guards opened another door in front of them. They were blinded for a while because of the bright light of the sun but when then they could see that they were on some kind of balcony.

"Look down." Agnar said. Astrid was first and when she did she gasped. A long way under them was some kind of fighting ring which was surrounded by a huge moat filled with water. In middle of a fighting ring was standing dozen of teens in two rows.

"What are we doing here?" Bertha asked and king smiled. "Watch." Then they heard a familiar whistle. In a moment a Night fury passed close above their heads so close that they ducked down.

"Night fury..." Mogadon breathes out when that Night fury landed in the ring. Then a rider in a leather armor jumped down from the night fury's back.

"Hiccup.." Astrid breathed out. Rider then puts down his helmet and everyone gasped.

"That is not our Hiccup." Tuffnut said and king chuckled.

* * *

Hiccup jumped down from Toothless and put down his helmet as he walked to the recruits. He eyed them carefully. It was a weird bunch of recruits. In their eyes, he could see fear, happiness, determination and even amusement.

"So you want to be part of the Wilderwest army." Hiccup said as he circled them. He expected them to answer but he got only silent.

"I asked you something!" He shouted and only now they reacted as they shouted in unison. "We want to be part of the army!"

"Great! So let get down to business!" Hiccup said as he stopped in front of them. "I bet that everyone knows who I'm but let me say you this. It doesn't matter here. In this fighting ring, I'm your enemy! In this ring is everyone your enemy unless you are in the same team. In this ring, you will learn how to defeat Drago's army! Battle ready!" Hiccup shouted and they raised their shield and swords with a warcry.

"Two teams! And fight!" Hiccup shouted and then two rows parted on both sides of the ring. Hiccup walked to the Toothless and then a king of all dragons emerged from the water in front of him.

* * *

"What is that?" Bertha said as they watched how that gigantic dragon emerged in front of Hiccup.

"That is a king of all dragons." King said. "He is our teacher and fair leader of dragons. He taught Hiccup almost everything what he knows."

Astrid watched them with interest. She was not interested so much in the king of the dragons but in Hiccup himself. How he talked to the recruits, she never saw that determination in him. She knew that he had a bit of his father flair but now she was certain that he is Stoick's son.

* * *

" **Morning, Hiccup.** " King greeted him.

"Morning, Alvredus. How was the hunt?" Hiccup greeted back and king chuckled.

" **Same as always. It is a bit boring when you are as big as me.** " King joked and Hiccup laughed. " **Anyway, I had a reason come here. Some of my dragons from the north returned with terrible news.** "

"What happened?" Hiccup quickly asked.

" **Dragon child was severely wounded by Drago.** " When king said that Hiccup paled. If he would die then their chance to defeat Drago would be wearing thin. " **A word is that if his mate will not look for help in human villages he will die.** "

Hiccup leaned closer and whispered. "Call Cloudjumper and Windshear. Tell them to bring here my mother and sister. We must leave right away."

King nodded and he roared to the sky, which startled everyone in the close distance.

* * *

"What is happening?" Stoick asked and Agnar shook his head. "I don't know. Hiccup said something to the king and he called Cloudjumper and Windshear. He told them to bring their riders."

"And their riders are?" Ylva asked and king gulped. "Valka and Heather."

"So what exactly is going on?" Astrid asked as she didn't know what it meant.

"There are two options. One is that king told him that you came. But that's unlikely. The other is that something has happened. And if it is the second option then we have a problem. And if I can tell from Hiccup's face, we have a big problem." King said and Stoick quickly reacted. "So what will we do?"

"For now, we will stay out of their way." King said and Astrid smile disappeared. "I'm sorry Astrid but you will have to wait to meet him."

"Can't we help them?" She asked trying to find a way to meet him again. King wanted to say something but he was interrupted when two dragons flew down towards Hiccup, with riders on their backs.

* * *

"Alright, everyone keeps practicing!" Hiccup shouted when his mother and sister came.

"What's going on?" Valka asked as she jumped down from Cloudjumper. Hiccup came closer to them so only her mother and sister would hear him.

"Alvredus dragons came from the north." Hiccup said with a serious voice. "Dragons said that dragon child was severely injured. What's even more surprising they said that he has a mate."

"That girl with platinum blonde hair maybe?" Heather said and Hiccup nodded.

"If she is his mate, she will look for help. But she will be afraid to go into a normal village. So if we would offer help and saved his life, they would help us against Drago."

"How badly is he wounded?" Valka asked.

"I don't know but if the news reached us this soon, it must be badly. Mom, would you be able to help him heal?" Hiccup said with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Maybe, Hiccup. Maybe. I'm good at healing dragons, not humans." Valka said. She was not sure about this.

"Don't worry, mom. You will do fine. Besides, when we get back, we will have a new ally and we will deal with other problems then." Heather said.

"Other problems?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing to worry about darling. Now when do you want to leave?" Valka asked and Hiccup scratched back of his head. "Now?"

"I'm good with it." Heather quickly said and Valka sighed. "Let me guess, you don't want to say it to anyone."

"Mom, Alvredus will say it to the king so he will know where are we. And I bet that Langley will be informed too." Hiccup said and Valka shook her head and smiled. "It's a good thing that I packed myself, isn't it?"

Hiccup and Heather smiled too and they quickly went to their dragons. In a moment Hiccup was in the air and Valka with Heather followed his lead.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Stoick asked.

"I have no idea Stoick, they could just.." Agnar was interrupted when doors behind them opened. They turned around and Langley stood there and by his look, he was running quite a while.

"What it is, Langley?" Agnar asked and Langley quickly said. "Where are Haddocks?"

"They just left on their dragons, why?"

"Alvredus just told me, dragon child was severely wounded by Drago. I think that they are heading to the north!"

"Let them go Langley." King calmly said which surprised Langley.

"What? They are heading north! We must go after them!"

"Calm down Langley. Hiccup was there several times. They will be okay." Agnar said and Langley wanted to protest but Agnar continued. "Look I know that you worry about Heather, but it is not different from a situation when she is heading into a battle. And by my opinion battle is more dangerous then north. So we will all wait for them and luckily they will be back with a new ally."

Langley calmed down and nodded.

"What is in the north that you are so worried Langley?" Astrid asked before Stoick.

"You can freeze to death in a daylight." Agnar answered to her question. "Astrid, they have dragons and Hiccup knows what is he doing. I promise you that when he will return from there you can meet him properly. In a meantime, Langley and I will show everyone how are things working here. Also if anyone will be interested Langley can train your own dragons and it will boost our trust towards all of you in this war. Is that clear to everyone?" Agnar asked and they all nodded.

"Fine, we have more important things to do than standing here and worry about Haddock family."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! I know that it was too long since I updated my stories but with my finals exams on my high school closing in (First part of my finals will take place 14 and 15 march) I have too little free time and when I have a little free time, school will usually leave with no mood for writing. Another problem is that I am planning to go onto a university so another exam there. So I hope you will all bear with me... Also, I want to thank every one of you. I want to thank you for every single fav, follow or review! All credits for my stories are yours as well because without you guys I would never continue this far. It means the world to me. But enough of me. We had another season of RTTE! And it was glorious, amazing and gloriously-amazing! And Hiccstrid became official too! (Little sad for Viggo but I have a feeling that we didn't saw him for the last time.) Anyway, I will not rant about it because I don't know if everyone of you saw it, so I don't want to spoil you anything! And also you are waiting for the chapter and not for my rants. So feel free to leave a review because I really love to read them.**

 **Also, special thanks** **for new chapters** **goes to the** **Miti-sweets who is the most wonderful and amazing person I know and if you didn't already read her story Never stop dreaming, you should give it a try!**

 **So I hope you will enjoy new chapter and until next time guys!**

* * *

 _Two days later._

 _Ice plains of the North._

They were freezing for a long while now. Heather was clinching her coat to her chest as much as she could but that didn't help her situation. They flew for past two days without proper rest and now their situation got worse because of the powerful snowstorm. They ate and drank only a little because Hiccup insisted on flying as fastest as they could. Hiccup always told her about how cold is here, but now when she was here it was starting to be unbearable.

"Hiccup, what are you want to do?" Valka shouted through strong wind and Heather and Hiccup barely heard her.

"Just follow me!" Hiccup shouted back. After a long flight in a chilling wind, Hiccup and Toothless started to descent with Cloudjumper and Windshear on his tail. Soon they ended up in front of the ice cave. Hiccup jumped down from Toothless and went inside. His mother and sister followed his lead as did the dragons.

"So what will we do now?" His sister asked when he halted in the dark. She made a soft sound and her dragon lit her fire in her mouth. Hiccup just nodded to her with a smile and continued deeper to the cave. Her mother and sister followed him and they were surprised that ice reached so deep to the cave. They walked for a long while, but when they got to the point where ice finally ended they stopped.

"We will stay here until the end of that storm." Hiccup said and Heather looked around. She saw that someone lived here already so she asked. "You stayed here all the time you were here?" Hiccup, however, didn't answer only nodded. Hiccup a silently growled and Toothless lit up the fireplace in the middle of the cavern.

"So who is hungry?" Valka then asked as she pulls out several fishes from her saddle bag her Childs jumped back. Valka laughed and said. "Don't worry. I took it from the kitchen before we left the Lunansholt." Hiccup and Heather looked at each other before they made their way to their mother. They went to sit down around the fire and then they roasted their meal. Their dragons made a protective circle around them as they wanted to rest a little. However, they didn't know that a violet dragon eyes were watching them closely from the deeps of the cave.

But soon they were startled by the loud painful roar coming from the deeps of the cave system. Haddock family were instantly on their's feet as was their dragons. Dragon in the dark with violet eye quickly retreated into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Ok, what was that?" Heather asked and her mother only shrugged. Hiccup, however, took hilt of his sword from his waist and pressed the button. Blade of the sword shot out of the hilt and soon it was engulfed in the flames. Heather and Valka didn't move for a moment but they followed his lead. Heather took her double axe from her back, while Valka took her old staff from the Cloudjumper. Hiccup returned it to her right after she gave it to him that day he woke up from his coma.

"Follow me." Hiccup said and they did. Hiccup walked in front of them, Toothless behind him, while Heather and Valka walked on his sides. Windshear again made light so they would saw where are they going and after a moment they heard some kind of echo. They couldn't understand what kind of echo it was so they walked deeper into the cave. They came to some sort of crossroad. They could see three tunnels in front of them and they stopped.

"Where now?" Heather asked and they looked at each other. But then again they heard that echo. It was clearer now, but they still didn't know what it was.

"It's coming from the middle tunnel." Valka said and Hiccup made the first move. He passed the entrance and they followed him. As they moved deeper into the cave they could hear that echo stronger. After a while Valka said. "She is singing." Hiccup and Heather stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Just listen." She said and they did. Heather really heard a soft voice of a young woman. And what surprised her, even more, was that she was really singing. They continued a little longer and soon they could hear words of that song.

 _When the sun finished her journey,_

 _for a moment, the last ray of light was.. Left... Behind..._

They silently continued through the cave and Heather also silently admired that beautiful voice.

 _Darkness creeps into the forest._

 _The gold-winged ray of light,_

 _was just about to fly out of its way._

As they walked deeper and deeper into the cave, they could hear her voice as if she was singing it to them personally. Valka now also recognized that song but she didn't hear it for quite a long time.

 _When she saw a little goblin,_

 _meeting her on the road._

 _He had only just risen from his cave._

"For goblins, before dusk. Can never be on the earth." Valka silently said and her Childs looked at her.

 _For goblins, before dusk,_

 _can never be on the earth._

"You know that song?" Hiccup asked and she nodded.

"How?" Heather asked and she smiled. "When you had around four winters behind you, we visited a land on the east of the old sanctuary. I don't remember the name of that land, but they were afraid of dragons. We stayed there for a winter, hiding Cloudjumper in the nearby forest. King and Queen, there had two daughters around your age. One was older and one was a year younger from her. Queen liked to sing this song to her Childs and you liked it too. I'm surprised that you don't remember it."

When she said that, Hiccup was now confused more than ever. He started walking as he listened to that song once again.

 _They looked at each other._

 _The goblin in his heart felt a hot flame._

 _He said: "You burn my eyes, but never in my life,_

 _have I seen anything as wonderful as you."_

They finally came to the huge cavern room. The room had nice temperature and in their thick coats, it started to be quite a hot in there. They looked around and they could saw torches on the walls and hundreds of dragons under them. In the middle of the room was a hearth with a pot. The woman's voice, however, came from the place behind the hearth. They saw in a dim light a woman sitting on one side of the wooden bed. Her long platinum blonde hair reflected light from the fire and they all froze.

 _"It's all right if your glowing makes me blind,_

 _living in the dark is okay._

 _Come with me, I'll show you to my cave,_

 _and make you my bride."_

To Hiccup's surprise, dragons around them didn't react to their presence. He looked around a tried to find two dragons he knew. However, he found only one. Snow wraith was lying near that woman's legs watching them with big violet eyes.

 _The ray replied: "Dear Troll, darkness will kill me,_

 _and I do not wish for death._

 _I must leave immediately if I do not fly into the light,_

 _I won't live another moment."_

Heather felt quite sad as she was listening to her song. As she was listening to it even an old memories rushed to her. She saw two girls in her age as they in some kind of courtyard.

 _And so the ray of light left, but still,_

 _as the goblin walks alone at night._

 _He wonders why one of us is child of light,_

 _and other loves the night..._

She stopped singing with a deep sigh. She bends down and kissed that body on the forehead. The trio just stood there and watched her.

"So, you came as I expected you would." The girl said as she stood up and turned to them. Heather saw that she was around her age maybe a bit older, but not much. She was tall and slender build. She had blue eyes with rosy cheeks, thin lips and she could saw that her platinum blonde hair was long to small of her back. She had also small nose and very pale skin with a few light freckles. She must admit that she was quite beautiful but something told her that they were in trouble.

"You came as a fox for a weak prey." She continued and now Heather understood the tone of her voice. She thought that they were the enemy.

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed. "We are not..." He tried to say but he was interrupted by dragons roars. He saw how every dragon around the cave room started to hiss on them and their own dragons tried to protect them. From the tunnel behind them emerged more dragons and soon they were surrounded. Toothless, Cloudjumper and Windshear were ready to jump on their foes, but then that girl made a high-pitched roar and something above them answered to that roar. Hiccup looked up and saw how a big dragon flew down from the ceiling and he gasped as he recognized that dragon.

"The Death song..." He heard his mother whispered and soon after that Death song fired on their dragons. They were not quickly enough to get out of the way and in a moment they were trapped. Aggressive dragons made a circle around them and Hiccup could see that their own looked down defeated. Hiccup saw how Death song flew back up to the ceiling and after that, he heard a soft laugh. He watched as dragons made a way for that girl and she walked straight to them. She had her hair made in a braid which was draped over her left shoulder. She was wearing a dark emerald green off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee-high slit. Her dress was patterned to resemble leaves. Her sleeves and top of her dress were decorated with pink flowers. She was wearing dark emerald green leather shoes and a long dark emerald green cape decorated with flower and leaf design attached to the back of her dress.

"It's funny, isn't it? The pray trapped the hunter." She said as she stopped in front of them. Hiccup stood in front of her while Heather and Valka knelt beside their dragons. "We've always been hunters. Nothing was on our tails. But there was something in you which made my dearest change. We became your pray."

Hiccup could see that she was eyeing him carefully. He thought that maybe she was afraid, but he didn't saw fear in her eyes. He saw hatred. Not towards him personally, but towards everyone who hurt her or someone who she loves. "But things had changed when he was wounded. He is always saying that to capture a predator, you can't remain the prey. You have to become an equal in every way. So I did. Look at me, Hiccup Haddock, the Dragon master and tell me, who do you see? Is it still me? Or is it you?" She finished with a smile but it was not a warm smile.

"I think this is a just big misunderstanding." Hiccup tried to negotiate because he knew that she can kill them in a second even when he is an alpha.

Valka now focused her look on the girl. She was sure that she saw her somewhere, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She was snapped out from her thoughts by a sound of the horn in the caverns behind them. Soon after that, she heard another woman voice. "He who dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the rose."

"And because of that chaos within me, I found a balance." That girl in front of them said back with a small smile.

" **Guard them. Don't let them move.** " The girl growled to the dragons. She probably didn't know that Hiccup knows dragon language, but what surprised Hiccup more was that she was actually talking in dragons language. He watched her as she made her way around them. Soon dragons behind them made a passage to the tunnel and he saw several humans walking towards them. A man and woman walked in the front and two men and women walked behind them. They had whole black leather armor with capes and masks. Duo in the front didn't have masks. The man had long, red hair that is very close to the top of his head, with it shaved off all around. He had a green shirt, with black shoulder pads and arm guards, green pants with black boots, and black armor like the those behind him. The woman had very short, blonde hair with her bangs parted to the right and pale green eyes. Her outfit was very similar to those behind her with the exception of being longer and gold lining on her tunic and shoulder guards. The ends on the front of her tunic had some kind of symbols and it was similar to some kind of dragon. Most noticeable was a sword on her back.

"Queen Mala, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The girl said as she bowed down. Hiccup was surprised by changed her attitude in such short time.

"We set sail as soon as we heard the news. Drago's hunters boast about how their brave leader probably killed the Dragon child." A woman in front, who was probably Queen Mala answered.

"Wait, Drago's hunters?" The girl asked and Hiccup now understood. She didn't know that Drago hurt Dragon child.

"Yes, my dear. Did you though something else?" Mala said and Hiccup noticed that she didn't saw them yet. "I thought that they have something to do with it." The girl said as she steps aside to reveal Hiccup and his family.

When Mala and other saw them they draw their weapons. To Hiccup's surprised Queen had curved sword.

"Who are they?" Mala asked as she sheathed her sword when she saw that dragons had them under control.

"Taramis must to talked you about him. The great dragon master of the north." The girl said as she glared at them.

Mala walked closer to them and asked. "They are controlling the dragons?"

"What?" Hiccup answered before the girl. "No! We are.." He tried to say but he was interrupted when, that man who walked beside queen, closed his distance and pushed him on his knees.

"Speak only when queen asks you a question." The man said and Hiccup gave him a scowl.

"Calm down, Throk." Queen said as she waved her hand. "How is Taramis, my dear? We will talk about them later." The girl nodded and said. "Follow me." They passed them without giving them a look.

"Hiccup, what will we do?" Heather whispered when they passed by them.

"I don't know. But we must convince them that we are not the enemy."

"How bad is he?" Hiccup heard Mala's voice.

"The arrow luckily didn't hit his stomach by few inches, but that arrow was poisoned. He lost to much blood but hunters used some kind of poison. We lost too many good dragons to that poison and now I'm afraid that I will lose him too." The girl answered with a sad voice.

"Dragon's root poison. Hiccup we have the antidote." Valka whispered to her Childs.

"Yes, but wouldn't they think that we are one of them when we have an antidote?" Heather asked.

"It's risky but we have no choice. What do you think Hiccup?" Valka asked as she hoped that her son will agree with her.

Hiccup didn't answer and they knew that he was considering their options.

"So without an antidote, he will die?" Mala asked.

"Yes. His powers are making him more resistant to the poison but his body will not be able to fight off too long." Girl answered.

"By the ancients! We must help him however we can. These dragons would be leaderless." Thork said.

"We can give you an antidote!" Hiccup shouted and that got everyone's attention. Mala, that girl and Throk made their way to him.

"What do you know about the poison?" Mala asked and Hiccup took his chance. "We call it dragon's root poison. Viggo was first who used him and later he sold it to Drago and Dagur of Berserk. We were forced to quickly found the antidote when our dragons were hit. My mother is an excellent alchemist and she found out proper herbs to the antidote." Mala and other watching him carefully.

"How can we know you speak truth, Hiccup Haddock?" Mala asked. If the situation wouldn't be so serious he would smile. He made them doubt that was the first thing to convince them.

"Look, we never wished anything bad to happen to any of you. We were only looking for allies against Drago and his companions." Hiccup said and that girl reacted.

"Why your Night fury shot at us then Hiccup Haddock?"

"I was tired.. We were tired.." Hiccup said as he gestured to Toothless. "We didn't want to hurt anyone. We just wanted to talk. And we snapped."

"Sorry for the interruption." Valka got into a conversation and they looked at her. "Mom, what are you doing?" Hiccup whispered.

"Shush, Hiccup." Valka said and then continued. "You said that he was poisoned by Drago's arrow. He is using only dragons root poison, but that poison is pointless towards the human. So how can he be in a bad state like this?"

That question made trio unsure and it got Hiccup's attention.

"Just give us the antidote!" Throk said and Valka snorted. "Answer my question and I will give you ingredients." Hiccup knew that her mother wouldn't back down now. She was too stubborn for that. Well everyone in their family was stubborn, including himself. He knew that. Almost everyone in Lunansholt knew that.

"You know that we can kill you right now if you don't tell us?" The girl asked and then Valka knew where she saw that girl before.

"You could do that in a moment you captured us, but instead you let us live. You don't want to kill us, Elsa." When she said that name that girl made a step back. "You don't recognize me?"

"Aunt..." She gulped. "Aunt Valka?"

"So you remember?" Valka smiled but Elsa's face darkened.

"What.." Valka wanted to ask something but Mala intervene. "Elsa, focus on Taramis. Don't be distracted. You know that we can't save him without you."

Elsa closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes again, Hiccup could see ice in there. "Snowflake." She said and snow wraith made her wait to the girl.

"What are you planning, Elsa?" Mala asked.

"Save him. But I can't do that when Drago's army is on our doorstep." Elsa said and that surprised everyone.

"What?" Throk asked but before anyone could react a shout came from the tunnel in front of them and soon four men came to them. "My queen! Drago's army is here! They destroyed our ship!"

"No..." Mala breathe out.

"How many of your people were on the ship." Hiccup asked.

"Twenty." Throk answered and Elsa surprised them as she let out high-pitched roar. Hiccup immediately recognize answer from the ceiling. Death song flew down and shot another liquid on Haddock's dragons. In a moment amber substance melt down and their dragons were freed.

" **My lady!** " A roar came from above them and Hiccup recognized it as a skrill. Not soon after that, a violet skrill was hovering about them.

" **Our enemy followed the protectors. Their forces parted. One went here the second one went to the protector Island.** "

"Mala, we have another problem." Elsa said.

"What it is?"

"Half of Drago's army went to your Island." She said and Mala gasped. "How did he found our Island?"

"Viggo, my queen." Throk said and Mala's faced darkened.

"I know that you are not trusting us but I can offer you a place where we could defend ourselves against Drago." Hiccup said and Elsa with Queen looked at each other.

"Elsa, what would he do?" Mala asked and Elsa looked unsure. "He wouldn't fight a lost battle. And I think that we have no other choice."

Mala looked at the Throk and he said. "If you will agree to that we will lose our Island. When we move the Great protector our Island will be lost."

"Mala if you will choose to fight our dragons will." Elsa said and Hiccup got an idea.

"My queen I have an idea to save your Island but I need one terrible terror." Mala looked at Elsa and she whistled. Red terrible terror soon landed on her shoulder.

" **Hello, little one. Can you flew to the king and say to him that I need help on the protector's Island?** " Hiccup growled to terror and he nodded. Soon after that, he flew away. Hiccup saw the surprised look on the Elsa's and Mala's faces.

"What?" He asked and Elsa shook her head.

"Nothing, we must evacuate this cavern. We can't use the main entrance so we will use an escape route. But I need time to save all of our dragons."

"Go, we will hold them." Hiccup said and Valka with Heather nodded.

"We will help them, my queen. Get them out of here." Throk said and Mala looked at the Haddock.

"Maybe we all got you wrong, but only time will say that."

" **Dragons, evacuate to the protector Island!** " Elsa roared and dragons immediately reacted.

Elsa and Mala went to the Taramis's body and when Elsa was sure that Haddock will not hear them she whispered to Mala. "I need from you ride a dragon. Alone."

Mala looked stunned and quickly protested. "You know that it is forbidden."

"No, it was forbidden. You changed that when you met Taramis." Elsa said and before Mala could protest she continued. "You must carry him on the dragon. Drago's army will not easily give up and only with you, he will be safe. Death song will get you to the safety. The only thing you need to do is hold him on his back."

"Elsa I..."

"Please, Mala. Don't do it for me. Do it for him."

"Fine. But let me ask this what do you think about them?" Mala said as she pointed to the Haddock family standing near the entrance with Throk and Snowflake.

"Honestly, I don't know. If Valka is in contact with my family, there are troubles coming. If not, because she is riding a dragon and her son is a dragon master, I think I will trust them if they can save Taramis." Elsa said and Mala nodded. Elsa again made a high pitched roar and death song came to her.

" **Get them both to the safety of the protector Island.** " She growled and Death song nuzzled to her head. She pets him and then she helped Mala with Taramis.

"Let the ancients help us all." Mala said as she jumped on the Death song. When she was on his back he immediately followed other dragons. It was not an easy task to evacuate hundreds of dragons through the cave system.

"Now I will welcome Drago's army." Elsa said as she went to the Haddock family and Snowflake. She will make them pay for this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I have another chapter for you. I want to thank everyone for patience but also for fav, follows and reviews! I also hope that you will enjoy new chapter. So until next chapter guys!**

* * *

"Throk let the dragons take you and your men. They will protect you." Elsa said to him and he gave her puzzled look. "And what about you?"

"Don't worry for me. I have Snowflake with me." Elsa said with a smile. "I want you to go to protect the Queen and Taramis."

"As you wish," Throk said as he bowed his head a little. He then shouted to his men and they ran towards dragons waiting for them.

"Stay behind me," Elsa said as she came to Haddocks. They gave her puzzled look and Heather asked. "What do you want to do?"

"We can't fight them openly, but we need to hold them until dragons are safe," Elsa said but then they heard a devilish laugh. "I don't know who is there but listen to me. What if you would just surrender to me and I will let you all live."

When they heard that voice they went all stiff. They poke their head into an entrance and they saw how Drago went in the front of his soldiers. His soldiers had bows in their hands and they were ready to attack everything that would move.

"Get away from here," Elsa said to Haddocks before she went straight to Drago. His soldiers were ready to fire but he stopped them with his hand. He smirked when he saw how that girl was bravely standing in front of him with snow wraith behind her.

"Brave girl." He commented and she growled. "Go away from him and our dragons. We never stood in your way."

Drago chuckled as he was eyeing the girl. "So you are Taramis's slut. Such disappointment you must be for him." He chuckled and she clenched her fists. "As for your question, you stand in my way even now. Also, you freed dragons which belonged to me."

"Dragons belongs to no one," Elsa said and Drago laughed. "Humans like to say it too. Until I get them to my clutches."

Meanwhile, Haddocks were watching it from the safe distance. "What are we going to do?" Heather asked.

Hiccup looked around and saw that dragons are almost gone. So he roared as a dragon.

When Elsa heard that roar she understood it. "I would love to stay here and talk about various things but I must go," Elsa said with a smirk and quickly throw vial at them. Drago covered himself with his cloak but some of his soldiers were not that lucky. As soon as the vial broke air around them flame up. Meanwhile, she ran back and Hiccup ordered to Toothless to brought down the entrance. With several powerful shots, it was done.

"Nice one, Hiccup Haddock. But you should train your roar, more. An Even hatchling can roar more beautiful than you." Elsa said to him with smile and Valka with Heather laughed at that.

"You are welcome." He sarcastically said and Elsa chuckled.

"We must go to the protector Island now and I hope you will hold your part of a deal," Elsa said as she hopped on Snow wraith and flew away with Haddocks right behind her.

* * *

As soon as the king received the message he went personally to the protector Island with his whole nest. He knew where it was from his dragon spies so he had no problems to find it. He was swimming as fast as he could because he knew that Hiccup was not safe when he had Drago's army behind his back. If they would lose the help of dragon child now, then it would mean that Drago dealt them critical and painful blow.

* * *

Hiccup, Heather and his mother were flying towards protector Island as fast as they could. They left half of the Drago's army behind them and now they slowly saw another half of Drago's army already attacking Protector's Island.

"His army is bigger," Heather said and Hiccup's face hardened. He took out his spyglass and looked towards the army attacking the Island. He saw around forty ships. "This is not good," Hiccup said to others. "His army is two times bigger than the last time."

"It is even worse," Elsa spoke up and they looked at her.

"What do you mean, dear?" Valka asked her and Elsa looked at her. Valka could saw fear in her eyes and she didn't like it. "Taramis was scouting his base up in the north-east. That is the reason why Drago attacked us, at least I think. Taramis saved around fifty dragons from his camp but what is more important that Drago is hiding most of his army. He wants us to think that he is sending everything he has."

"And meantime he has more." Heather finished and Elsa nodded.

"How many?" Hiccup asked and he knew that it was not a pleasant answer.

"Half thousand. Maybe more," Elsa said and they paled.

"That's too much, even with help of Archipelago," Heather said and Hiccup furrowed his brow. "I'm not dragging the Archipelago into this war yet." He said and Heather looked at Valka. Hiccup still didn't know that half of the archipelago is already at Lunansholt.

"Bring them down!" They heard shouts from the ships and soon arrows and nets were flying around them.

"Hiccup what is the plan?" Heather asked and Hiccup looked down.

"We will try to drag their attention on us. We must protect the Island at all cost!" Hiccup shouted.

"And what about me?" Elsa asked and Hiccup was surprised that she asked him.

"Go to the Island after Queen Mala. Protect Taramis at all cost." Hiccup said to her and she gave him a surprised look. "I don't want to hurt him, Elsa. We need his help as you need ours. Only together we can put out the fire which tries to burn us all."

"I believe you," Elsa said. "But you are no match for Drago's army when there is only three of you. I can send our dragons to help you." She offered but Hiccup shook his head.

"No, they would only fall into his clutches." Hiccup explained. "We will need them more in other battles."

"But I can't let you go there alone!" Elsa shouted on him. "Taramis will kill me if he finds out!"

That surprised him even more. What was actually happening? He had no idea. He smiled at her and said. "It will be our little secret then. Now go!" He then turned Toothless down and his mother and sister followed him.

She was looking after them and then she said to her dragon. "Taramis was right. He is our only chance for peace. Come on Snowflake. Find him." Snowflake roared and darted towards Island.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lunansholt was king walking through the city part where they settled the three tribes. King was pleased that his people were helping them as much as they could and he was surprised how much respect they had towards Hoffersons. Soon he ended up in front of house were three tribes had their centre. He opened the door and saw how Stoick, Bertha and Mogadon were talking to each other.

"How are things going on?" Agnar asked and they looked at him.

"It is better than we could do in our Island with dragon raids," Bertha said and Mogadon with Stoick nodded.

"Did you get word from my family?" Stoick asked and Agnar shook his head. "No Stoick. But don't worry they are away only a few days. They are probably.." He was interrupted as the door behind them quickly opened. They could saw Langley and several guards trying to catch their breaths.

"What going on?" Agnar asked.

"Dragons... Away.. Flying..." Langley tried to say and king furrowed his brows. "Calm down Langley. And say it again." Langley took several deep breaths and then said. "Dragons are flying away. Hiccup, Heather and Valka were ambushed by Drago's forces and king personally leads reinforcement for them."

Agnar and others were shocked and especially Stoick. He didn't want to lose his family when he only found them again.

"Call our dragon riders!" Agnar immediately said but he saw in Langley's face that something was wrong. "What is happening, Langley?"

"Our dragons are gone too." Langley said and King's face darkened.

* * *

"Mum," Hiccup shouted to his mother as they were hovering above ships. "Took the left side and try to destroy their catapults. Heather, you do the same on the right side. I will take the front. But don't risk anything!" If you will be unable to get close to the ship fall back to the ship. Am I clear?" Heather and Valka nodded to him as they turned their dragons.

"Okay, bud. We will give them a piece of our mind." Hiccup said and Toothless growled back. " **With pleasure, Hiccup.** " And with that, they attacked the leading ship.

* * *

"Captain, the dragon riders start attacking!" A soldier said to the captain. Captain watched how Night Fury went down and destroyed the catapult at the bow of his ship.

"Excellent, let the archers refocused their targets on riders. Also, tell the catapults that they will fire no matter what." The captain said to the soldier.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier said as he turned and ran.

"That is stupid." Eret came to the captain. "You should use your catapults to fire at the riders."

"It is pointless to shot at the riders with catapults when their dragons can easily dodge the stone. The building on that Island cannot." The captain said as he turned to the Eret.

"I need you to take several soldier and attack that Island on foot. You objective is to capture the dragon child and kill everyone in your way."

"As you say," Eret said and shouted to several soldiers. When the captain saw that Eret and his men lowered down several small ships he smirked. He turned to his left, where the rider was unable to destroy more than one catapult. The rider was soon forced to leave because the archers were firing without pause and it was starting to be dangerous. Captain's smirked widened when he saw several more ships heading towards the Island in different directions than Eret's.

* * *

Valka was unable to destroy more than one catapult without risking her life or Cloudjumper's life. She gave up and went towards Hiccup who managed to destroy six catapults on the front ships.

"Hiccup it is pointless," Valka shouted to him. "Cloudjumper can't dodge as much as Toothless or Windshear."

"Then head back to the Island!"Hiccup shouted back as he massaged his leg and blood was on his hand. Valka saw that and her eyes widened. "Hiccup your leg."

Hiccup knew that he was bleeding. In fact a few moments back he was the one who pulled the arrow from his leg. "Don't worry, mom. Just a scratch." When he saw that she was reluctant to leave he added. "I saw several ships heading towards the Island as a ground assault. You must warn them. Go."

Valka was still reluctant but she knew that he was stubborn as his father was. She quickly pushed that from her mind because she needed to focused on the task at her hand. She nodded to him and he nodded back with a smile. Cloudjumper turned towards the Island and Valka saw how several ships docked at the beach.

* * *

Langley was walking to silently listening to the council. He didn't know why king didn't allow him to come so he wanted to find out.

"Langley!" Astrid, Stoick and other teens were running to him. "Stoick told us what happened."

"Sadly I can't tell you more," Langley said. When he saw deep worry in her eyes he sighed. "Follow me. Others will stay here." Langley then started walking towards small picture in the wall, Astrid right behind him. He looked around and then put down the picture. To Astrid's surprise behind it was a small corridor. He turned to her and said. "Follow me but when you enter, put that picture back." She nodded and he went inside. She followed him and placed the picture back when she passed. They were crawling through the corridor and she silently asked. "What are we doing?"

"King didn't want me in this council." He answered her and she asked. "So, are you going to spy on them?"

"Sometimes you must break rules to do the right thing."He said and she made a quite chuckle. "Who told you that?"

"Hiccup." He said and after that, they could hear voices.

"What if the Drago would attack with his army!" One commander shouted on the king. This was getting them nowhere. No one knew where dragons went and if the Drago parted his fleet then they would be lost. Their army wasn't ready for a full-scale assault on Drago's army.

"We should not be afraid of being attacked here!" Another one shouted. "We should be afraid about Hiccup! If he is facing full-scale assault from the ambush, he will not be able to get away from that."

"That boy can take care of himself. Let's not forget that he has his mother and sister with him." Another one calmly said.

"And yet his father and his girlfriend are here, definitely worrying about them!" The first one said. "If only half of what you said about tribes in the archipelago was true, then we have a big problem if something happens to them."

"Why they must work on their own every time?" the second one said.

"Because they are good at it." King finally spoke. "We can't lose any of them, yes. But we can't actually stop them either. As for other tribes, they have little trust in us now when we forced them out of their homes."

"We didn't force them." The first one said. "Drago forced them."

"But they don't know how big threat Drago is." King continued. "We must believe Hiccup and his family. They know what to do and they have the king of all dragons behind them."

"But what if he doesn't make it?" The third one said.

"Come I heard enough," Langley whispered and they got out of there.

"Do you want to go after them?" Langley asked her when they got out. She gave him a puzzled look. "You said that dragons left with the king."

"Well, four stayed," Langley said. "Which dragons stayed?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Hiccup's."

* * *

Elsa was on the Island trying to drop Taramis's fever and hoping that one of the rocks will not hit the building they are in. Mala was near her, helping to bring down the fever. Then Valka raced inside and that startled them a bit. "His forces are on the Island." She said them and Mala's eyes widened. Before they could react shouts were heard outside and soon after that clashing of weapons. Mala and Valka raced outside. They saw how defenders were trying to repeal the attack but they were outnumbered. Mala took out her sword and ran to Throk who was fighting with four soldiers. Valka quickly reacted too as she ran at the soldiers with staff in her hand and Cloudjumper behind her.

Meanwhile, in the hut, Elsa took out two short swords from under her dress and growled to Snowflake. " **Be ready, sister. They are here.** "

" **I am always ready to attack those who represent the danger to those I love.** " Snowflake growled back and soon the door swung open. Five soldiers went inside and one in the front smirked.

"So you are as beautiful as I heard." Said a tall strong man in his late twenties with short black hair and brown eyes and with a blue tattoo on his chin. He had some sort of bone necklace where was an oval object, with a fur across his chest in some sort of yellowish color. Under fur, he had a greenish shirt with wristbands. He had brown pants and fur boots with one sword on his waist while a short sword on the back of his waist.

"And you are Eret, son of Eret. Or should I say the son of Loki and snake." Elsa growled at him as she clenched her hand around hilts of her sword.

"Such mean words to someone who wants to help you." He said as he took out his sword and attacked the man on his left. He didn't have time to react and Eret pierced his chest. Others quickly reacted and attacked him.

Elsa at first stood there, shocked about what happened but she quickly recoiled and attacked them. Soon Eret and Elsa stood back to back. Snowflake wanted to attack them but they were all knocked back by a large explosion, which destroyed half of the house.

Elsa was at first disoriented but she could saw what was happening around them. Mala and Throk were fighting back to back. While Valka tried to protect Cloudjumper who was lying on the ground and he had several arrows in his wings. She then saw how Eret stood up and ran at the soldiers but they easily throw him back. She saw how Snowflake roared and she was terrified when she saw arrows sticking from her dragon. She saw how the house, where was Taramis, was burning and she quickly tried to stood up. She winced and fell back at the ground with his. She looked at her leg and saw a piece of metal sticking out from her hip, blood destroying her dress which she got from the Taramis on her last birthday. She closed her eyes as she knew that this was their end.

* * *

Hiccup and Heather tried as much as they could but there was just too many of them. He saw how several arrows were heading on them and he knew that they will not be quick enough to get out of their way. But then arrows were burned to ash as the several dragons came to assist them. He saw that the fastest dragons from the nest, like Deadly nadders, Skrills and Shutterclaws were already here, which meant that king got his message. He heard Heather warcry as she attacked the fleet with a new initiative. He smirked and followed their lead.

Meanwhile on the Drago's ship was chaos as they were surprised by enemies reinforcements. Captain, however, was smirking and told the soldier next to him. "Release our dragons and signal the second fleet on the other side of the Island to engage the enemy." The soldier nodded and started shouting orders. Soon the armored dragons shot out from the ships and they started fighting with other dragons. Then he saw how a big fireball was shot from his ship and headed above the Island.

When Hiccup saw Drago's dragon his smile faded. As soon as they started to win they start to lose again. He then heard the roar and looked towards the Island. When he saw that more armored dragons were coming to them he gasped because he realised that another fleet was behind Island. If the king will not come soon they are lost. Then he felt a slight remorse in his chest and something was calling him towards the Island.

" **I felt it too,** " Toothless said as he felt that Hiccup didn't know what that meant.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked at him.

" **At that Island is someone who went through the same ritual as we. And he is in danger.** "

* * *

He felt terrible. Not only that he felt like if his body was on fire, but he could feel the heat coming towards him.

" **They are here.** " He heard a deep voice through the ground. He forced himself to open his eyes and saw that he was in burning building. Only then he realised that there were sounds of fighting. He felt terrible and then memories rushed to him. How he was hit by an arrow and how he fell unconscious because of the pain. But now this fever was even worse than that pain. He looked around and saw that he was on Defenders Island. He saw how they were fighting with Drago's forces and it was clear that they were losing.

" **Eruptodon...** " Taramis slightly growled and soon he got an answer through vibrations in the ground. " **They are close.** " Taramis then forced himself to his feet only to fall on his knees. He saw that Drago's forces were occupied by Defenders and he thought that he saw his Elsa but he wasn't sure. He forced himself to his feet no matter how much pain it cost him as he tried to get towards the volcano.

* * *

Elsa was able to get to Cloudjumper when the other dragons came. But as soon as the dragons came, _his_ dragons came like poison. Valka was kneeling next to her as she tried to stop her bleeding. Throk, Mala and several other of her tribe were guarding them. Then they heard a loud crack and a house where was Taramis fall apart.

"Taramis!" She shouted with tears in her eyes and at a moment everyone stopped. Defenders of the wing were shocked as was Valka but then Drago's army started fighting again with smirks at their faces.

* * *

Langley with others ran to the Hiccup's stables and they startled his dragons. They started to hiss on them until they recognised Langley.

"Hey guys," Langley said to them. "You probably know what's going on and I want to ask for your help."

" **Yes, Langley. We sense that Hiccup is in danger.** " Hookfang said as he watched other behind Langley.

" **But Hiccup,** " Barf said.

" **said that we shouldn't leave,** " Belch continued.

" **no matter what.** " Barf finished.

" **Look, Langley, King went after him so he will be fine,** " Meatlug said as she came back to him.

" **Is that Astrid?** " Stormfly asked as she came closer to them. ""

"She says hello," Langley said to them and Astrid smiled. "You are from the Berk, aren't you?" She said as she came closer to her. Stormfly immediately nuzzled her because she knew that she was nice. Then Langley smiled. "Stormfly, will you take her as fast as you can after Hiccup. So she can know that he is alright."

" **He said we shouldn't leave until he comes back,** " Stormfly growled. Astrid knew what was Langley trying to do because dragons probably didn't want to go after Hiccup.

"Please, Stormfly. I only want to make sure that he is safe." Astrid said.

" **She is worse than Hiccup,** " Stormfly said clearly irritated. " **Fine, tell her to get on my back.** "

Langley smiled. "She said that you can climb on her. She will take you to Hiccup." He said to her but then he furrowed his brows. "Did you already flew on a dragon?"

"Yeah," she said as she jumps on her back. "Several times on Toothless."

Langley shook his head as he said: "Why am I not surprised?"

" **If he will be fine I will burn your legs, Langley,** " Stormfly said as she nudges him with her snout. Dragons chuckled at that while Langley paled. " **See you soon guys.** " She roared and flew up.

"Bring them home, Astrid!" Stoick shouted after them and with that, they flew away.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless felt it again, but they couldn't focus on it because that other fleet was giving them hard time. He then looked at Heather and saw that she was unable to get to ships so they flew to her. "Heather, we must get to the Island! It is pointless here." He shouted to her and she nodded. They flew to Island trying to help their dragons on the way. Then they heard roars and they could saw that another wave of dragons came. This time Nightmares and Zipplebacks. Hiccup and Heather saw that thing on the ground looked terrible so they flew down.

Meanwhile on the ship captain shouted to his soldiers. "Ready the gift. Other ships pull back to base!"

"But sir! What about our soldiers on the Island!" One soldier asked and Captain shouted on him. "Just follow the damn order!" He knew that soon they will be overwhelmed by dragons and he didn't want to leave without a victory.

* * *

Taramis took the bow from a dead defender as he slowly went through the gate on top of the volcano. He then saw two soldiers laughing. His blood boiled when he saw a limp body of Eruptodon behind two soldiers and he took his bow and fired. He hit one into a chest and before the other one could react, he took another arrow and shot him into a head. He throws away his bow and tried to ran to him. He collapsed by his head and Eruptodon slowly opens his eyes.

" **I can fly yet have no wings. I beat down mountains, I conquer kings. At once three different things am I. As a continuous, whole I cannot die. What am I?** " Eruptodon slowly growled.

Taramis smiled and answered as he brought his hand on his head. " **Time.** "

" **Ran from here. Save as many as you can. Protect the child from the prophecy. Go. I will hold on lava as long as I can.** "

Taramis felt tears in his eyes as he let out a loud roar.

Taramis's dragons started fighting even furiously than before and together with king's dragons they were pushing back armored dragons. With help of dragons and Hiccup Mala and the others were able to kill most of Drago's soldiers. They started running towards volcano as soon as they heard that roar.

* * *

"Fire!" Captain shouted and his soldier fired from the catapult. "Turn the ship!" Captain shouted as he smirked when he saw that black shape was falling into a volcano.

* * *

When Hiccup saw that something was flying into a volcano he gasped. He told Toothless to quickly grab crying Taramis and flew away. Toothless managed to grab him and soon they would be out of the volcano. If a huge blast wouldn't throw Hiccup, Taramis and Toothless into a stone wall. Hiccup saw that the blast knockout Toothless and Taramis and he couldn't move. He would not be surprised if he had his ribs broken to pieces. His started to lose his consciousness, but not before he saw a lava slowly coming towards them. He was terrified and with that, he fell unconscious.


End file.
